Unexpected Love
by LastWhiteRose
Summary: It was unexpected at best. Comfort became friendship, but can friendship become something more? A MichaelxStarr story.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm kind of new to General Hospital, but I actually love the idea of Michael and Starr being together. And so I decided to write a little something. Let me know what you think in the reviews! Critiques are welcome but try not to flame.**

* * *

Michael sat on his couch reading a book. Truthfully, he had probably re-read the second paragraph at least six times. He kept getting distracted by his conversation with Starr earlier. His dad knew who had caused the car crash that had killed Cole and Hope. But Michael couldn't just ask his dad. He would never tell him. Michael was brought out of his thoughts by a rapid knocking on his door. He put his book down on the table and walked over the door. He opened it and was a little shocked to see Starr standing there. Her head was down and it sounded like she was sniffling.

"Starr?" Michael asked. Starr looked up at him and tears were running down her cheeks.

"Can I come in?" She asked. Michael nodded and stepped into his apartment. Starr walked in and Michael closed the door.

"Is everything okay?" Michael asked. Starr shook her head. "Starr what's wrong?"

"I know who did it," Starr said. "I know who shot out Anthony Zacchara's tires." Michael's eyes widened in shock. He then gently guided Starr over to the couch. They sat down. "I went to the hospital and after seeing Tea and her baby, I was talking to my dad about how it made me miss Hope. And then I told him about how you and I were trying to figure out who your dad was protecting. I wanted to know and I knew he knew." Her voice cracked and she took a shaky breath. Michael reached out and gently rubbed her arm supportively. Starr wiped some of her tears. "He finally told me that it was Kate Howard."

"Kate Howard?" Michael asked. "Kate shot out Anthony Zacchara's back tires?"

"She has Dissociative Identity Disorder," Starr said. "It was her alter, Connie who did it."

"That's why my dad agreed to back off on the case," Michael said. "Because he was trying to protect Kate." Starr nodded.

"After he told me," Starr said. "I went to see her."

"But she's been institutionalized," Michael said.

"I stole a pair of scrubs," Starr said. "I just had to hear her say it. I had to hear her say that she's the reason I lost the two most important people in my life."

"And she confessed?" Michael asked and Starr nodded.

"Everyone says that closure is important," Starr said. "And now I know what happened that night. But that means that this is over. That Cole and Hope are really gone and I have nothing left to hold on to. They're really gone." Starr finally broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. Michael pulled Starr towards him. Starr buried her head in the crook of Michael's shoulder and Michael gently rubbed her back. They stayed like that for a long time. Finally, Starr lifted her head up.

"I'm sorry to dump all of this on you," Starr said. "I just needed to talk to someone." Michael nodded.

"Well I'm here whenever you need me," Michael said.

"Even when I do a number on your shirt?" Starr asked, pointing at the wet circle on his collar. Michael chuckled.

"Well I didn't really like this shirt anyways," Michael said.

"God why are you always so nice to me?" Starr asked leaning back against the couch.

"Because it's such a bad thing?" Michael asked. Starr rolled her eyes. Michael sighed. "Earlier today, when we ran into each other and you got that phone call," He stopped and looked over at Starr. "You were just so happy. I was glad that you were smiling because you've been through so much over the past couple of months that you deserve to be happy." Starr smiled. "That right there is why I'm always nice to you." Starr's smile widened which caused Michael to smile. He couldn't help it; there was something truly captivating about Starr. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny that, but there was something else about her that made Michael want to be around her. Michael then realized he was just staring at her and cleared his throat. He stood up.

"So, uh, how about some dinner?" Michael asked.

"Oh I couldn't," Starr said. "I already came here and dumped my problems on you."

"And you can make it up to me by helping me make some dinner," Michael said. Starr's mouth dropped open in shock and Michael chuckled. Starr smirked and stood up.

"I mean, do you actually have food in your fridge?" Starr asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes I do," Michael said. "So do you want to help me?"

"Sure," Starr said. "Why not?" And they both smiled.

* * *

Starr hummed as she chopped up some vegetables. Michael looked over at her and smiled. It reminded him of when he listened to her a demo. Music was clearly something she was passionate about. Starr stopped when she noticed Michael staring.

"Sorry," Starr said, smiling sheepishly. "I tend to do that when I'm not paying attention."

"No, it's fine," Michael said. "I don't know if I ever told you, but you left a CD here." Starr gave him a look. "It was a demo of yours."

"You listened to that?" Starr asked.

"Yeah," Michael said. "You have a great voice." Starr smiled.

"Thanks," Starr said. "I just hope that when I finally have an album, people will agree with you."

"Once people hear your voice," Michael began. "No one is ever going to be able to stop talking about how talented Starr Manning is." Starr grinned widely, before turning to the refrigerator. She opened the door and grabbed a jar of tomato sauce. As she struggled to open it, her eyes lingered over to Michael. After everything that had happened, she was surprised Michael had even let her into his apartment. She had spent months blaming his father for what had happened to Cole and Hope, and had even tried to kill Sonny. And then Michael had had her arrested. Yet somehow, here they were, talking like none of it had happened.

"Need some help?" Starr was brought out of her thoughts by Michael's voice. She noticed that she still hadn't been able to open the jar.

"No I'm fine," Starr said, still struggling to open it.

"Here let me," Michael said, stepping towards her.

"No Michael, I've got it," Starr said, trying even harder to unscrew the lid.

"Starr, come on," Michael said, moving closer to her. Just then, the lid flew off, and because of the way Starr was holding the jar, sauce flew out of it and right onto Michael's shirt. Starr's mouth dropped in shock.

"Oh my gosh!" Starr said, putting the jar down. "I am so sorry." Michael looked down at his shirt.

"And that's why you should have given me the jar," Michael said. Starr gaped at him.

"You said that you didn't even like that shirt!" Starr said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh you think this is funny?" Michael asked. Starr shook her head, but couldn't contain her laughter. "You know I think you need a hug."

"Michael, no," Starr said, backing away from him.

"Oh come on," Michael said, opening his arms up. Starr tried to run past him, but Michael wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him. Starr screamed in shock. Michael started laughing. Starr wriggled away from him. She looked down at her sauce stained shirt.

"Oh now you asked for it!" Starr said, before grabbing some of the vegetables she had been cutting and chucking them at Michael. Michael retaliated by grabbing flour and throwing at her. Starr ran towards the fridge, opened the door, and grabbed the first thing she could find, chocolate syrup. She ran at Michael and squirted it at him. They were both laughing, as they tried to wrestle the syrup bottle from each other. Suddenly, Starr started to slip. She grabbed onto Michael, but he lost his balance and the both toppled over. Michael fell onto his back and Starr landed right on top of him. Starr looked down at Michael. There was something about being around him that always made Starr feel safe. He was so nice to her, even when she was saying such horrible things about his father.

"You've got a little chocolate on your forehead," Michael said, before reaching up and wiping it away. Starr blushed a little as his hand stroked across her forehead. Michael noticed the blush stretch across her cheeks. Starr was beautiful and when she smiled, it was like the whole room lit up. But Michael couldn't like her. And it wasn't because their fathers hated each other. No, it was because it was too soon. Too soon since Starr lost Cole, the love of her life and the man she probably would have married. "We should probably get off the dirty floor."

"Oh right," Starr said. She stood up and reached out her hand to help Michael up. He took it and stood up. "Well there goes dinner."

"Yeah," Michael said, looking around the kitchen. "We can always order take-out."

"That's probably a better plan then cooking," Starr said. "Because we really made a mess."

"Hey you grabbed the chocolate sauce,"

"Oh shut up!" Starr said, smacking Michael's shoulder. "I just wish I had a change of clothes."

"You can always borrow some of mine," Michael said. "And I can put yours in the wash."

"You really don't have to," Starr said.

"No it's fine," Michael said. "There's a laundry room downstairs."

"Well then do you mind if I used your shower?" Starr asked. "Because I have chocolate sauce and god knows what else in my hair."

"Go for it," Michael said. "I'll leave you some clothes outside of the bathroom and then order something for dinner."

"Okay," Starr said, before heading towards the bathroom. Michael looked around the kitchen. He chuckled at the mess they made before heading into his room.

* * *

**Please remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for being so awesome with your reviews.**

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Starr walked into the living room. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, all that were too big on her. She saw Michael setting the table. Starr walked over to him. Michael looked up at her.

"Sorry if the clothes are a little big," Michael said.

"It's fine," Starr said. "I've been told I'm kind of small." Michael chuckled. Starr noticed that he was still wearing the clothes that were covered in food. "Aren't you going to change?"

"I was waiting for you to finish up in the bathroom," Michael said. "Also, I thought it would be better if I cleaned the mess in dirty clothes, as opposed to clean clothes."

"Well you can use the shower now," Starr said.

"Well thank you for allowing me to use my own shower," Michael said sarcastically. Starr rolled her eyes. "The pizza should be here. I have some money in my room."

"I'll pay for it," Starr said. Michael was about to protest. "I kind of destroyed your kitchen, the least you can do is let me pay for the pizza."

"If you insist," Michael said and Starr nodded. "Fine, then I'm going to take a shower."

"Good," Starr said. "Because you smell like rotten vegetables."

"And whose fault is that?" Michael asked. Starr looked around the room innocently and Michael laughed, before heading towards the bathroom. Starr sighed before sitting down on the couch. She looked around the room. How much time had she spent in Michael's apartment? When she had come back to Port Charles, his apartment was the first place she had gone to. He was the only friend she had in Port Charles; he still was her only friend there. After the crash, it was only possible that he could be her friend because she was grieving over losing Cole. But lately, Starr found herself thinking about Michael a lot. She would sometime daydream about his smile, or the way he would always hug her when she was upset, or the one time she saw him without his shirt on. Starr was brought out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the door. Even if Starr had a crush on Michael, he would never like her back after everything she had put him and his father through.

* * *

Michael walked into the living room, a little bit later, getting a strong whiff of pizza. He spotted Starr standing by the bookshelf, holding a slice of pizza in one hand and a DVD in the other.

"I guess you decided not to wait for me," Michael said. Starr spun around and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," Starr said. "I was going to, but the pizza smelled really good and my stomach started growling."

"It's fine," Michael said. "I was just kidding." Starr couldn't help but roll her eyes. "So what are you looking at?"

"Your DVDs," Starr said. "You have a lot."

"Yeah," Michael said, rubbing the back of his head. "I tend to play a movie on my laptop when I'm doing homework."

"Wouldn't that distract you?" Starr asked. Michael shrugged.

"I've watched most of those movies more times that I can count," Michael said. "So usually it's just there for some background noise."

"Oh my gosh!" Starr said. "You have 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off! I love that movie."

"Yeah?" Michael asked and Starr nodded her head. "Well we can watch it while we eat if you want."

"Okay!" Starr said, smiling. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Michael walked over to the table and grabbed his laptop. He sat down next to Starr and placed his laptop on the table. As he grabbed a slice of pizza, Starr put the DVD in the disc drive. As the movie started to play, a smile spread across her face. Michael saw this out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but smile. They both leaned back against the couch, eating their pizza and enjoying the movie, as well as each other's company.

* * *

A few hours later, Michael slowly opened his eyes. He looked at his laptop and realized the movie was over. He realized that he must have dozed off while watching the movie. He looked over at Starr. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she was sound asleep. Michael smiled as he looked at the sleeping blonde. He almost didn't want to wake her up. She looked really adorable sleeping. He sighed and gently shook her.

"Huh?" Starr muttered as she opened her eyes.

"Hey we both dozed off," Michael said.

"Oh," Starr said. "I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"You should probably get going," Michael said, standing up. "Your dad's probably wondering where you are."

"He's probably still at the hospital with Tea," Starr said. "And I don't want to move." She leaned her head against the couch. "Can I just stay here?" Michael smiled slightly at her actions.

"Sure," Michael said.

"Good," Starr said, stretching out on the couch. Michael walked into his room and grabbed a blanket. He walked back into the living room and from the looks of it, Starr seemed to already have fallen back to sleep. Michael draped the blanket over her.

"Night Michael," Starr said sleepily."

"Night Starr," Michael said. Starr pulled the blanket around her and quickly drifted off to sleep. Michael smiled slightly before going into his room.

Michael had always been a light sleeper, so it was no surprise was he was woken up a couple hours later by a sound coming from his living room. He got up and walked out into the other room. Starr was shifting around on the couch and breathing heavily.

"No," She mumbled. "No." Her voice started to get louder. Michael quickly went over to her, realizing she was having a nightmare. "No!" Michael kneeled down in front of her.

"Starr wake up," He said, shaking her. "Starr wake up!" Starr shot up suddenly, her eyes wide open and her breathing very erratic. She looked over at Michael and her breathing started to slow down. "Are you okay?" Starr shook her head.

"The crash," Starr said shakily. "But all I could see were Cole and Hope's terrified faces and hearing Hope crying for me and I couldn't do anything." Starr broke down and buried her head in her hands, muffling her sobs. Michael wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Starr pulled away and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry that I woke you."

"It's alright," Michael said, rubbing her arm. He stood up and started to head back to his room.

"Michael wait," Starr said, grabbing his wrist. "I don't think," She stopped and wiped away a few mores tears. "After that, I can't be alone. If I have to go through that again." Michael quickly cut her off.

"Hey hey," Michael said, kneeling beside her. "You're not alone, I'm right here."

"I just don't want to be alone," Starr said quietly, looking Michael directly in the eyes. Seeing the absolute fear in her eyes, Michael couldn't leave her alone on the couch.

"Come on," Michael said standing up. He offered Starr his hand and she gently took it. She stood up and Michael guided her from the living room into his room. He let go of her hand and lay down on his bed. Starr sheepishly walked to the other side and crawled into the bed. She looked at Michael and he gave her a small smile.

"Thank you," Starr said quietly. She rolled over so that she was facing the ceiling and pulled the covers close to her. Michael noticed that how tight she was gripping the covers and that the fear was still in her eyes. Michael scooted closer to Starr and wrapped his arms around her. She seemed to relax at his touch. Starr looked over at him before bursting into tears. Michael pulled her closer and gently stroked her hair. He continued this action for some time until Starr grew still. He looked down at her and realized she was asleep. She had exhausted herself so much that she had just fallen asleep. Michael carefully pushed some of her out of her face. He then shut his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for being so awesome with your reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The next morning, Starr slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and at first didn't know where she was. But as her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized she was in Michael's room. She also realized his arms were wrapped securely around her waist. Starr then remembered what had happened the night before; having the nightmare and waking up frightened out of her mind. She remembered Michael bringing her into the room and holding her until she cried herself to sleep. She smiled as she looked at his sleeping form. He really did care about her and her happiness.

Starr's fingers gently glided up and down Michael's arm. With everything that had happened last night, she hadn't even realized that Michael was shirtless. She remembered from the last time she had stayed there that he didn't sleep with a shirt on. But last time, she had just slept on the couch and had only caught a glimpse of Michael being shirtless a handful of times. Now, she was lying in a bed with him. And he wasn't wearing a shirt. Her cheeks burned a little at that revelation. It wasn't like she had never seen a guy without a shirt on. It was just different seeing Michael in that way. Especially as her fingers ran along his very muscular arms.

Starr pulled her hand away. Michael had been so sweet to her and how she was paying him back? By taking advantage of the situation. Starr leaned her head against his chest. She looked up at Michael and smiled before falling back to sleep.

* * *

Sometime later, Michael woke up. He looked down at Starr and smiled when he saw that she was still asleep. Michael carefully moved away and stood up. He stretched and yawned. He looked back at Starr before an idea came to him. She had had a tough day yesterday and he wanted to make sure that today started off better for her. Michael grabbed a shirt from his dresser and pulled it on. He still had to go get their clothes from the laundry room. He walked out of the room and towards the door. He moved quickly, just in case Starr woke up while he was gone.

As he walked downstairs, Michael thought about the night before. Maybe it was just him, but there seemed to be a moment between him and Starr when she had fallen on top of him. It was hard for Michael to rationalize seeing Starr as anything but a friend. To Michael, it seemed like it was too soon since the crash and that Starr could never love someone as much as she loved Cole. He grabbed the clothes from the dryer and carefully folded them. Michael stacked the clothes in a pile and picked them up, before heading back upstairs. He walked back into his apartment and shut the door. As he walked into his room, he saw that Starr was still asleep. He put the clothes down on his dresser, making sure to separate hers from his. He looked back over at Starr before heading into the kitchen.

After everything that had happened yesterday, maybe he could help start her day off on the right foot.

* * *

Starr was awoken sometime later by a delightful smell. She breathed it in and opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed that Michael was already up. Starr stood up and walked into the living room. Michael was setting the table, his back to her.

"Morning," Starr said.

"Good morning," Michael said, turning to her.

"Whatcha doing over there?" Starr asked walking over.

"I made us breakfast," He said, stepping aside so she could see. Starr's mouth dropped slightly in surprise, before curving up into a smile.

"You did all this?" She asked. There were pancakes, eggs, bacon, and two glasses of orange juice.

"I figured you could use a nice breakfast," Michael said. He pulled one of the chairs out and gestured for Starr to sit. Starr walked over and sat down, as Michael moved to the other side of the table. He sat down as Starr began serving herself.

"Wait," Starr said, inspecting one of the pancakes. "Are these chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Well I remembered you telling me that they were your favorite," Michael said and Starr smiled.

"Thank you so much," Starr said. Michael nodded as the two began to eat. As she ate, Starr couldn't help but glance at Michael. He had made her breakfast and had even made her favorite. How could she not have a crush on him?

Michael slowly ate his food, making sure when he lifted his fork that he caught a glimpse of Starr. Her smile was enough proof that she was enjoying her breakfast. He was glad that she was happy because after everything she had been through, she deserved to be happy. They both locked eyes for a second, before exchanging smiles and going back to eating their breakfast.

* * *

Starr walked out of Michael's room a little while later, having changed back into her clothes. There was a moment when she contemplated stealing the shirt that she had been wearing, but that would come off as weird, so she decided against. Starr saw Michael lying on the couch, reading a book.

"Hey," She said walking over to him. Michael put the book down on the table and sat up. "Well I should probably get going."

"Okay," Michael said, standing up. Starr headed towards the door, but then stopped and turned around.

"Michael thank you for everything," Starr said. Michael nodded. "Well, I'll see you around." Then she headed out of the apartment. Michael shut the door and sighed.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Starr sighed as she rode in the elevator at the Metro Court. She pulled her phone out of her purse and glanced at the time. It was after midnight. Starr cursed herself and the time before shoving her phone back into her purse. She had been trying to sleep, but that had failed. It was nothing against the beds at the Metro Court hotel; they were comfortable, just not the kind of comfort Starr was looking for.

It had been a few days since Starr had stayed the night at Michael's apartment and she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep since then. Part of it was because she was slightly terrified that if she fell asleep she'd have the same horrible nightmare over and over again. But then there was the part that she didn't like lying in her spacious hotel room bed all by herself, especially when she didn't find it as comfortable as lying next to Michael; his skin pressed up against her, his strong, muscular arms wrapped around Starr. Her cheeks reddened just at the thought of it. The door opened and Starr tipped her head down, so no one could see how red her cheeks were. Starr walked out of the elevator and only got a few steps before crashing into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Starr said looking. When Starr saw who was standing in front of her, all she could think about was how she hoped she still wasn't blushing. Because standing in front of her was Michael.

"Starr, hey," Michael said. "Sorry for bumping into you."

"Oh no," Starr said. "It was my fault. I should really watch where I'm going." Michael smirked. "So what are you going here?"

"I had dinner with my mom," Michael said. "And then she asked me to help move some stuff around her office." Starr nodded. "So, uh, what are you doing down in the lobby after midnight?"

"I couldn't sleep," Starr said. "So I thought I'd go for a walk."

"Alone?" Michael asked and Starr shrugged. "Well I guess it's good that I ran into you because now you don't have to go out alone."

"Oh you don't have to," Starr said.

"Walking around Port Charles at night, alone, isn't the best idea," Michael said. "And I want to." Starr smiled a little. "Shall we?" Starr nodded and they headed out of the hotel.

* * *

Starr and Michael were walking around for some time when they came upon a park. Starr stopped and stared at it.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked. Starr shrugged.

"Sometimes I would take Hope to the park," Starr said. "She never wanted to stay long. I would try to get her to go on the swings, but she hated it."

"How could she hate the swings?" Michael asked.

"That's what I would say!" Starr said and Michael chuckled. Starr looked around the park. "It's a cute little park."

"I take my baby sister here sometimes," Michael said. "Her favorite thing is the slide, but only if I go with her."

"It sounds like you're a pretty great brother," Starr said and Michael shrugged.

"I love my siblings," Michael said. "And I would do anything for them." Starr nodded as her eyes drifted towards the swings. Michael noticed this. "Do you want to go on the swings?"

"Kind of," Starr said, with a slight smile on her face.

"Then let's do it," Michael said. He and Starr walked over to the swings. Starr sat down in one of the swings and started pumping her legs back and forth. She started gaining speed and height, while Michael just slowly moved back and forth.

"Come on Michael," Starr said as she continued to get higher. "What's the fun in swinging if you don't actually swing?" She smiled down at Michael. Michael smiled back, how could he not? She was having so much fun. "And do you know what the best part is?" Michael gave her a look. "Jumping!" When Starr reached the top, she leaped off the swing, but when her legs landed on the ground, they gave way and she tumbled over.

"Starr!" Michael shouted. He got off the swing and ran over to her. "Are you okay?" He said, kneeling down in front of her. Starr just started laughing, which caused Michael to smile. "Hey, don't do that to me."

"Sorry," Starr said, in between giggles. Michael helped her up and Starr brushed some dirt off her. She looked around the park and spotted a structure with a tower. "Can we go up there?"

"If you want," Michael said. Starr nodded and grabbed his arm and pulled him towards it. She climbed it and made her way to the top, with Michael following closely behind. When she got to the top, Starr leaned against the edge and looked out. She closed her eyes and breathed in the night air. Michael leaned against one of the walls and watched.

"When I was growing up in Llanview," Starr began. "There was this park that I used to go to all the time. And there was something just like this. I would just climb to the top and look out. Even as a kid, I thought there had to be something bigger out there for me." She turned towards Michael

"And there is," Michael said. Starr smiled at him. "Someday soon, you're going to be this famous singer and you won't even look back on the little people you met in Port Charles."

"I don't know," Starr said. "Some of them are worth remembering." Michael smiled at her. Starr walked over to him and sat down. Michael sat down next to her. They both looked out at the night sky. Neither said anything, but they didn't need to. Each other's company was enough.

* * *

Michael was forced to open his eyes when something bright was shining at them. He groaned and looked around. He realized he was still on the playground structure and that the sun was rising. He realized that he must have fallen asleep at some point. He looked over at Starr whose head was resting on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful sleeping and Michael felt bad for having to wake her up. Nevertheless, Michael gently shook Starr. Starr slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Michael.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We both fell asleep," Michael said.

"Oh," Starr said, before yawning. Michael smiled at little at that.

"Come on," He said, helping her up. "Let's get you back to the Metro Court."

"Okay," Starr said sleepily. Then the two headed down the structure and off the playground.

* * *

Starr and Michael entered the Metro Court hotel lobby which was completely empty. Starr walked over to the elevator and pressed the button.

"Thanks for going on a walk with me," Starr said, smiling at Michael.

"Anytime," Michael said, smiling back. The elevator door opened and Starr stepped inside. She waved to him and the doors shut. Michael sighed and started to walk away.

"Michael?" He turned around to see his mom walking over to him. "What are you doing here?" Carly looked down at her watch. "Especially at 6:30 AM?"

"I couldn't sleep," Michael said. "So I thought you might need some help here." Carly smiled and Michael was glad she bought the lie. He knew his family wasn't very fond of Starr, so saying that he had been with her wouldn't have been a good idea.

"Oh sweetie," Carly said. "Thank you, but you look exhausted. You should go home and get some rest."

"Okay," Michael said. "I'll see you later mom." He then headed out of the hotel and in the direction of his apartment.

* * *

**Reviews are most greatly appreciated...That sounded like something Spinelli would say. Haha XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who's got two thumbs and has an awesome bunch of reviewers? This girl! But seriously, you guys are great. XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Yes mom," Starr walked up to Kelly's with her cellphone pressed against her ear. "I did see Tea's baby. He's absolutely adorable." Starr sighed as she stood outside of the restaurant. "Okay then. I'll talk to you in a few days. Bye." Starr ended the call and put her phone in her bag. Sure, she missed her mom, and her brothers, and the rest of her family, but Port Charles was where her music career was. Or supposedly, she had spoken to Johnny since he saw her at the police station and that conversation certainly wasn't about her music career. Starr sighed and walked into Kelly's. All she wanted right now was a delicious sandwich and then she was going to go back to the hotel and write some songs. Maybe Johnny sucked at being a producer, but if she had something to record, then he couldn't say no.

As Starr walked in, she spotted Michael sitting at a table. She was about to go over and talk to him, when another girl walked over and sat down across from him. Starr was confused for a second, but then the girl leaned forward on the table, sticking her chest out at Michael. She must've said something because Michael laughed and smiled. Starr frowned. She had no idea who this girl was, but she was certainly interested in him and from the look on Michael's face, it seemed like the feeling was mutual. Then Michael noticed Starr standing at the door. His facial expression changed when he saw her. Starr quickly turned and left. She just couldn't believe it. She moved as quickly as possible through the streets.

"Starr!" She heard Michael calling after her, but she kept moving. "Starr, wait!" Finally, Michael grabbed hold on her arm, causing Starr stop. Starr wrenched her arm away.

"What the hell Michael?" Starr shouted, turning towards him.

"I'm just trying to talk to you," Michael said. "You seem upset."

"I am upset!" Starr shouted at him. "Because some bimbo is throwing herself at you!"

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked. Starr balled her fists in anger.

"I'm talking about that girl at Kelly's," Starr said. "Who was sticking her chest out at you and flirting with you. And you clearly like the attention."

"She's just someone I know from PCU," Michael said. "We had a class together last semester."

"You don't have to explain it me," Starr said, glaring at him. "Why don't you just go back to that bimbo? I'm sure she cares."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Because I'm hurt!" Starr shouted at him. "What am I supposed to think when I see you with some other girl after all the nice things you've done for me?" Her eyes started to tear up and it finally hit Michael. He stepped closer to Starr and cupped her face with both of his hands.

"I don't like that girl," Michael said softly. "Because there's someone else that I've had my eye on." Starr looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Then Michael leaned down and kissed her. Starr was a little shocked at first, but then she grabbed onto his jacket and kissed him back. Finally, when they both pulled away, they just stared at each other.

"Wow," Starr said. "That was,"

"Yeah," Michael said. "Maybe we should go back to my apartment and talk."

"Okay," Starr said. Michael offered her his hand and Starr took it. They both smiled before heading towards Michael's apartment.

* * *

They didn't talk, at all. When they got back to Michael's apartment, they both sat on the couch in silence. Neither really knew what to say. And then suddenly, they were making out. Neither was sure who started it, but it didn't really matter. So there they were, sprawled out on Michael's couch, making out. And that's how they were when there was a knock on the door. Both froze and looked at each other, not sure what to do.

"Michael?" Dante called from outside. Michael puckered his mouth in frustration and Starr looked a little concerned.

"Crap," Michael said, under his breath.

"Hey Michael, you in there?" Starr got up and retreated to her usual hiding spot. Michael sighed and walked over to the door. He opened the door and Michael looked up at him.

"Hey Dante," Michael said.

"Hey," Dante said, giving him a weird look. Michael looked a bit confused by the look on his brother's face. But then Michael wiped a hand across his mouth. There were remnants of lip gloss on his fingers. Michael shut his eyes in embarrassment. Dante chuckled. "You got a girl in there?" Michael rubbed his hand across his neck. He couldn't tell Dante that it was Starr that was with him, but he kind of had been caught red-handed.

"Uh yeah," Michael said. "But I don't want to freak her out with my older brother the cop, you know?" Dante chuckled.

"Yeah?" Dante asked. "How do you know her?"

"School," Michael said quickly. Maybe a little too quickly, but Dante bought it.

"All right," Dante said. "I'll go. But don't do anything stupid." Michael rolled his eyes and shut the door. He waited by the door until he couldn't hear Dante's footsteps anymore. Michael walked over to the couch and sat down. He looked up when he heard Starr walk over.

"That was awkward," Michael said as Starr sat down next to him.

"I should have probably told you that you had lip gloss all over your mouth," Starr said.

"Yeah that would have saved me some embarrassment," Michael said Starr nodded, but bit her lip. "Is something wrong?"

"You said that the girl in your apartment was from PCU," Starr said. "Why did you lie?" Michael took a deep breath and looked at Starr.

"Well there are two reasons for that," Michael said. "One is that I'm pretty sure neither are families will be happy about us."

"Yeah I guess so," Starr said. "But it doesn't really matter what they think, right?" Michael nodded. "So what was the other reason?"

"Oh," Michael said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "Well the other reason is I don't know what this, us, is."

"Oh," Starr said and Michael nodded. "Well what do you want this to be?"

"A relationship," Michael said.

"Like one where I can call you my boyfriend," Starr began. "And you can call me your girlfriend?" Michael nodded and Starr smiled. "I'd like that."

"Yeah?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," Starr said. Michael smiled and leaned towards her. The kiss was sweet at first, just meant to be a peck. But then Starr pulled him closer to him. Starr pulled away and looked at Michael. "And this time if someone knocks on the door, ignore it." Michael nodded and then they were making out again.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my god! Friday's episode? Squee! Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Starr walked up to Michael's apartment. She had just gotten back from The Haunted Star, which was apparently going to be Johnny's new club. He also wanted to do the recording for Starr's album and possibly have her perform there. Apparently Johnny could come through and was actually going to make her music career happen.

"Well I just wanted to check on you," Starr stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Sonny's voice. She heard Michael's door shut and footsteps coming down the hall. Starr turned down and different hallway and leaned against a wall, that she knew Sonny couldn't see. She waited until she heard him go down the stairs. Starr breathed a sigh of relief before heading towards Michael's apartment. She knocked on the door. Michael opened the door and smiled.

"Hey," Starr smiled slightly before quickly entering his apartment. "Well you're in a hurry."

"Well I'm not sure if any more of your family is lurking around," Starr said. Michael gave her a look. "I heard your dad and had to duck down a different hallway and hide there." Michael laughed and Starr smacked his shoulder. "It's not funny you jerk!"

"Would you forgive me if I said I imagined you doing a barrel roll into a different hallway to avoid my dad?" Michael asked and Starr rolled her eyes. "Okay fine, it's not funny."

"Thank you," Starr said. "I've just been a little on edge that we'll get caught by one of your family members. I mean it helps that most of my family is in Llanview, but I'm still freaked out." Starr sat down on the couch and sighed. Michael sat down next to her. "I just don't want to start an all-out war between our families."

"I'm sorry if I made you think that way," Michael said. "But just because our families may not like each other, it doesn't mean they have a say about our relationship." He took Starr's hand. "That only concerns us." Starr smiled a little.

"You're right," Starr replied. She then leaned towards Michael and gave him a quick kiss. Starr moved to pull away but Michael pulled her onto his lap. "Michael!"

"You can't get away that easy," He said, a smirk on his face. Michael pulled her onto his lap and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Starr felt her breath get taken away by the kiss, in a good way. She had learned in the past week that Michael was a great kisser. Starr pulled away to catch her breath.

"I think we're getting a little too good at that," Starr said.

"Impossible," Michael replied. "There's always room for improvement." Starr rolled her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. Michael's hand moved gently up and down her thigh. "How about we have some dinner?"

"Okay," Starr said. She got off Michael's lap and stood up.

"Let's just not destroy the kitchen this time," Michael suggested as he stood up.

"Fine," Starr said dramatically, before taking Michael's hand and pulling him towards the kitchen.

* * *

Michael had his hand entwined with Starr's as they walked around the PCU campus. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry we had to come here today," Michael said. "I have to register for classes and I didn't remember until this morning."

"It's fine," Starr replied. "Besides, it's nice seeing where you go to school. And it's really pretty."

"Eh," Michael said. "I've seen prettier." He looked down and smiled at her. Starr blushed and nudged him. Michael chuckled and gave her hand a squeeze. They were so enthralled with the other's presence that neither saw the other girl coming. Not until Michael crashed into her.

"Ow," She mumbled from the ground. Michael let go of Starr's hand.

"I'm sorry," Michael said, extending his hand to her. The girl took it and stood up.

"Happens," She said brushing some dirt off her skirt. She looked and Michael and tilted her head. "Have we had a class together?" Michael gave her a look. "Maybe a business class?"

"I took Business Management 101 last semester," Michael said. The girl nodded.

"I thought so," She said. "You did the presentation on coffee." Starr gave Michael a look, knowing very well that his dad was, under certain circumstances, a coffee importer. "I'm Ellie."

"Michael," He said, shaking her hand. "And this is Starr." Starr nodded but looked warily at the other girl. She wasn't the girl from Kelly's, thankfully. However, it wasn't like this other girl wasn't pretty. She had brown hair that was pulled back into a French braid and had black Ray ban glasses on her face. She was wearing a light blue button up shirt, that looked like it had been hemmed for her to wear, and the sleeves were rolled up. Ellie was also wearing a yellow skirt and black converse.

"I'm assuming by the hand-holding and cute looks," Ellie began. "That you two are an item?"

"Yeah," Michael said, taking Starr's hand back in his. Starr attempted to smile, but still didn't like Ellie being around them. "Anyways, we have to go. I have to register for classes."

"That's where I was headed," Ellie said. "I mean, before we collided."

"Oh okay," Michael said. They all started heading towards the academic building. Starr tried not to frown. She really didn't want to hang around Ellie and she certainly didn't want Ellie hanging around with Michael.

* * *

Starr sat in a chair outside the academic office. Michael had gone in to register for classes. Ellie was sitting by Starr, a middle chair which Michael had been occupying, separating them. Ellie was scanning a course registry book. Starr frowned as she looked at the other girl. She had clearly been trying to flirt with Michael. And by try, Starr saw it as a complete failure.

"You know I'm aware you're staring at me," Ellie said. Starr crossed her arms over her chest. Ellie looked up and closed the book. "It's not very hard to know what you're thinking. Your boyfriend might not see it, but I do."

"Oh and what's that?" Starr asked, glaring at Ellie. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"You think I'm hitting on your boyfriend," Ellie stated matter-of-factly. Starr went to say something but Ellie stopped her. "You're exhibiting all of the signs of a jealous girlfriend."

"Whatever," Starr said, looking away from Ellie. She was right, but Starr wasn't just going to come out and say it.

"There's just one problem with your logic," Ellie said. Starr rolled her eyes and looked back over at her. "Your boyfriend is so enthralled with you, he doesn't notice anyone else. Hence bumping into me." Ellie stood up. "I was only talking to him because I'm trying to make friends. It's not easy when you're not from around here." Ellie started to walk into the office.

"Wait," Starr said and Ellie turned around. "I'm sorry for how I was acting. I guess I just got jealous. We haven't been dating that long and," Starr stopped. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Ellie replied. "Kind of pointless, in my opinion, but it happens."

"I understand the whole not knowing anyone," Starr said. "I'm not from Port Charles either."

"Yeah this isn't always the most welcoming town," Ellie said.

"You have no idea," Starr muttered.

"I have to go register for classes," Ellie said. "But maybe I'll see you around." Starr nodded and Ellie headed into the office as Michael came out. He didn't even notice Ellie as he walked over to Starr. Ellie gave Starr a look before going into the office.

"Hey," Michael said. "Are you ready to go?" Starr nodded and stood up. She entwined her fingers with his as they headed out of the building.

"Ellie seems nice," Starr said.

"Yeah I guess," Michael said. Starr really felt like an idiot. Ellie was absolutely right; Michael had paid no attention to her. Michael looked over at Starr and smiled. Yes, she really was an idiot for getting jealous.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Michael sat at a table in Kelly's. He was there with Starr, but she had gone to the bathroom.

"Hey lover boy," He looked up to see Ellie.

"Oh hey," Michael said. "How are you?"

"Good, you?" Ellie asked.

"Can't complain," Michael said and Ellie nodded. Michael heard the bell over the entrance jingle and he glanced over. He felt himself panic when he saw his mother. "Crap." Ellie gave him a look. Carly saw Michael and started to walk over. "Do me a favor, play along." Ellie looked confused as Michael tried to calm down.

"Hey Michael," Carly said, smiling seeing her son.

"Hey mom," Michael said. Carly looked over at Ellie. "This is my friend Ellie." Ellie smiled at Carly.

"Nice to meet you Ellie," Carly said. "Do you two know each other from school?"

"Yeah," Ellie said. "We had a class together. But I was actually just headed to the bathroom. Excuse me." She headed towards the bathroom.

"She seems nice," Carly said. "And pretty."

"Mom," Michael said, rolling his eyes. Carly smiled.

"Okay, okay," Carly said. "Well I'm just grabbing lunch before heading back to the hotel. I'll see you later." Michael nodded. As Carly walked away, Michael slowly breathed a sigh of relief. That was close.

* * *

Ellie walked into the bathroom, completely confused. She wasn't really sure why Michael was freaking out so much. She leaned against the sink and sighed. Starr came out of one of the stalls and was a little surprise to see Ellie.

"Hey," Starr said as she walked over to the sink. She turned on the water and started to wash her hands.

"So maybe you could explain this to me," Ellie said. Starr gave her a look as she turned off the water and grabbed a paper towel. "Why did your boyfriend freak out when his mom walked into the restaurant and asked me to 'play along'?" Starr's eyes widened.

"His mom's here?" Starr asked.

"Yeah," Ellie said. "But that still doesn't answer the question." Starr sighed.

"Neither of our families know that we're dating," Starr said and Ellie raised an eyebrow at that. "It's complicated."

"Clearly," Ellie said.

"Can you check to see if Michael's mom is still here?" Starr asked. "Please?" Ellie sighed. She walked over to the door and poked her head out. She looked around the restaurant to see if she spotted the blonde woman. After not seeing her, Ellie went back into the bathroom.

"She's gone," Ellie said and Starr breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm going to be honest with you, this is all very weird."

"I know," Starr said. "And I'm so sorry, but thank you for helping out."

"Can I at least get a real explanation?" Ellie said. "In case, this crazy situation happens again?"

"Are you in that desperate need of friends that you'd get involved in a really weird and complicated situation?" Starr asked and Ellie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not in desperate need," Ellie said. "You and Michael are the first nice people I've met in Port Charles. Excuse me for trying." Ellie held her hands up.

"Have you ever thought that your problem making friends is because of how you talk to people?" Starr asked.

"You know what," Ellie said. "Just forget it. I don't need to hang around with people who lie to their families." Ellie turned and headed for the door.

"Wait," Starr said. Ellie turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. "Look, do you really want to know?" Ellie nodded. "Okay fine, come on." Starr headed out of the bathroom and Ellie followed. She walked over to the table where Michael was sitting and sat down. Ellie pulled up a seat and sat down.

"Hey I was wondering where you two disappeared to," Michael said. "Ellie, thanks for helping out before with my mom."

"It's no problem," Ellie said, looking over at Starr. Starr sighed and leaned her head back. Michael looked back and forth at the two girls, not sure what was going on.

"Someone want to fill me in?" Michael asked. Starr looked at Michael.

"Ellie wants us to explain why we can't tell our families about us," Starr said. Michael gave Ellie a look.

"I just want to know why I needed to cover for you," Ellie said. "In case it happens again."

"You know if we tell you," Michael began. "You're basically agreeing to be our accomplice in this."

"Hey everyone needs a good accomplice," Ellie pointed out. "Now let's hear it."

* * *

A few days later, Ellie was still reeling from all of the information from Michael and Starr. They were right, it really was complicated. But they were friends now, sort of. Ellie had kind of forced that. She wasn't trying to be desperate or anything, she just didn't like being friendless and alone. She sighed as she walked into the Metro Court hotel. She was hoping that she could apply for a job as a maid or something. Ellie needed to make some money because she was a college student and was relatively broke because of it. She walked up to the desk but there was no one there. She looked around, hoping to spot either the manager or someone who could tell her where the manager was.

"I'm glad that we could have lunch together," Ellie turned her head to see Michael and his mom. Carly spotted Ellie standing by the desk. "Hi, Ellie right?"

"Yeah," Ellie said. "Hey Michael." Michael nodded to her.

"So what are you doing here?" Carly asked. "Do you two have plans?"

"Oh no," Ellie said. "I was actually hoping to talk to someone in charge about a job here. Being a college student doesn't bode well for my finances." Michael chuckled and Carly smirked. "Did I miss something?"

"My mom is the owner," Michael said. Ellie nodded and shook her head a little.

"How did I not see that one coming?" Ellie asked and Michael patted her on the shoulder.

"Well I'd love to hire you," Carly said. "But unfortunately we don't have any open positions." Ellie sighed.

"Well thanks anyways," Ellie said. "Guess I'll have to keep looking."

"Actually I think I might know someone who is hiring," Carly said. She turned to Michael. "Can you take her over to the Haunted Star and see if Johnny's there?"

"Sure," Michael said. "Come on Ellie." Ellie waved to Carly before following Michael out.

"Isn't Johnny the guy who's producing Starr's album?" Ellie asked as they walked out of the hotel.

"Yeah," Michael said. "He's also my mom's boyfriend."

"Oh my god," Ellie said. "Your family gives me a headache."

"You wanted to know," Michael pointed out. Ellie rolled her eyes, but he was right. She had wanted to be a part of their crazy lives.

* * *

"So this used to be a floating casino?" Ellie asked as she and Michael walked towards the entrance of the Haunted Star.

"Yeah," Michael replied. "The Spencer's used to own it. But now Lulu and Johnny co-own it."

"Doesn't your mom dislike Lulu?" Ellie asked. Michael nodded. "So then why is her boyfriend going into business with her?"

"Because that's who Johnny is," Michael said. They walked inside and Ellie looked around.

"Cool," Ellie said.

"It'll be even cooler when it's finished," Ellie looked over to see a guy about Michael's height wearing a black button-up shirt. He was standing behind the bar and Starr was sitting at the bar. She turned her head and smiled at little when she saw Michael. Michael walked over and Ellie followed.

"Hey Johnny," Michael said.

"So who's your friend?" Johnny asked, nodding to Ellie.

"Ellie Parker," She said, smiling at Johnny.

"My mom thought you could possibly offer Ellie a job," Michael said. Johnny looked Ellie up and down. Ellie raised her eyebrow at that and Johnny smirked.

"Well when this place opens up," Johnny began. "We're going to need some waitresses. Think you can handle that?"

"Are you hiring me?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah," Johnny said. "Of course, we're not open just yet. But I can give you a brief overview of what you would do."

"We can get out of hair so you can talk to her," Starr suggested. "I can show Michael around." Johnny shrugged and Starr got off the stool she was sitting on and started walking away, with Michael following. Johnny watched them walk off, a curious look on their.

"You're friends with Michael, right?" Johnny asked and Ellie nodded. "Is there something going on with him and Starr?" Ellie shrugged.

"I've never seen her before today," Ellie said. Johnny nodded and Ellie glanced over her shoulder. She really doubted that Starr was giving Michael a tour of the place.

* * *

Starr pulled Michael into one the smaller hallways a smile on her face.

"Well someone's excited to see me," Michael said.

"Well I've missed my boyfriend," Starr said. "And I think I need some new inspiration for my music."

"Oh really?" Michael asked. He backed Starr up against a wall. Starr grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him closer to her. Michael leaned down and kissed her. Starr moved her arms so that they were wrapped around Michael's neck. After some time, they both pulled away. "Is that enough inspiration?" Starr smirked.

"For now," She said. Starr reached her hand up and gently wiped away some lip gloss from Michael's mouth.

"Thanks," Michael said, smiling at her. "We should probably get back." Starr nodded and they both walked back to the main room. However, neither realized that someone had seen their whole interaction.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Michael was in his apartment later that evening with Starr and Ellie. They were playing Monopoly while they waited for their dinner to finish cooking.

"You know Johnny was a little suspicious," Ellie said as she rolled the dice. "When you two disappeared earlier. He asked me if there was something going on between you two."

"We weren't that obvious," Starr said.

"Oh please," Ellie said. "You looked like you wanted to jump Michael's bones." Michael laughed at that and Starr turned red. "But I said I didn't know anything and that today was the first time I had seen you."

"Oh thank god," Starr said. "The last thing I need is Johnny Zacchara knowing about my love life."

"Yeah," Michael responded. "He'd probably tell my mom and then everyone would know."

"Sometimes I think you two are being so dramatic about this," Ellie said. Michael rolled his eyes at that. Starr looked down at her phone and stood up.

"I'm going to check on the food," She said.

"I'll come with," Ellie said. Starr nodded and the two girls headed into the kitchen. Michael sighed and leaned back against the couch. Ellie was pretty nice, overly sarcastic, but she was proving to be a good friend, having covered for both of them on multiple occasions. There was a knock on the door and Michael got up to answer it. As he opened the door, he was a little surprise to see Lulu standing there.

"Hey Lulu," Michael said.

"Hi Michael," She said, forcing a smile. Michael realized she seemed pretty annoyed.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Are we going to have this conversation out here?" Lulu asked, indicating that she was still standing outside of the apartment.

"Well," Michael started, but Lulu stopped him.

"Or is because your girlfriend's here?" Lulu crossed her arms over her chest and Michael's eyes widened.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Michael said, stuttering over his words. Lulu rolled her eyes.

"I saw you two at the Haunted Star today," Lulu said. "Did you forget that she blamed Sonny for the crash? Or that she tried to kill him?"

"Lulu stop it," Michael said. Lulu narrowed her eyes at him. "This is none of your business."

"We're family," Lulu pointed out. "I'd like to help my family when they're making bad choices."

"Like you're one to talk," Michael said. "Does Dante know you went into business with a mobster, who also happens to be your ex-boyfriend?" Lulu went to say something but Michael shook his head. "You don't have a right to come here and try to tell me what to do. So I suggest you leave now." Then Michael closed the door in her face. Michael rubbed his hand across his face and sighed. Ellie came out of the kitchen and walked briskly over to Michael.

"So we heard everything," Ellie said. "And Starr's really upset." Michael nodded and walked into the kitchen. Starr was leaning against the wall, her head tipped upwards, and her eyes shut.

"Hey," Michael said quietly. Starr looked at Michael and he saw that she was crying. Michael stepped towards her and pulled her into a hug. Starr leaned her forehead against Michael's chest.

"Is that what it's going to be like?" Starr asked. "Everyone bringing up what I did and telling you what a bad idea dating me is? Or my family bringing up that you had me arrested?"

"Hey," Michael said, tipping her chin up towards him. "I'm really sorry about that, you know that right?"

"And I'm sorry for everything I did," Starr said. "But that doesn't change what our families think."

"It's not their decision," Michael said. "You and I are the only ones who get to have a say about this relationship. Okay?" Starr nodded and Michael gently kissed her. Starr sighed as she pulled away.

"We should probably get back to our game," Starr said. "We don't want to leave Ellie waiting."

"Hey Ellie!" Michael shouted. "You bored?"

"You're a shithead!" Ellie shouted back. Michael and Starr both laughed. "Screw making friends, I need to find a boyfriend so I'm not third wheeling you two all the time."

"Why don't you start now?" Michael suggested. Starr's mouth dropped open and she smacked Michael's arm.

"Come on," Starr said, tugging on Michael's arm. Michael rolled his eyes but followed after her.

* * *

Ellie really hated parking tickets. They were probably the worst thing in the world. And of course, she now had to pay off one. It wasn't like college was sucking away all of her money, but now she had to deal with some stupid ticket. Ellie sighed as she walked into the Port Charles Police Department, the ticket in hand. As she walked in, someone bumped into her.

"Sorry!" Ellie was surprised to see Lulu, one of her bosses, at the police department. "Oh hi Ellie, what are you doing here?"

"Parking ticket," Ellie said, holding up the ticket.

"Oh bummer," Lulu said. "Good thing you've got a job, right?" Ellie attempted to smirk, but it was hard. Not only was Lulu her boss, Lulu was the one who had shown up at Michael's apartment the night before and was upset about him and Starr being in a relationship.

"Yeah," Ellie said. "Anyways, do you know where I can pay this?"

"Just at the desk," Lulu said. Ellie was about to walk away, when a man walked over.

"Hey honey," He said.

"Hi Dante," Lulu said, smiling at him. "Ellie, this is my husband Dante. Dante this is Ellie. She's going to be working at the Haunted Star."

"Nice to meet you," Dante said.

"You too," Ellie said. "But if you excuse me, I have to pay this stupid ticket."

"Alright," Lulu said. "But I'll see you on Friday." Ellie nodded and walked over to the desk. She picked up a piece of paper and started filling it out.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ellie didn't mean to over-hear the conversation, but it wasn't like Dante and Lulu were standing too far from her.

"It's about Michael," Lulu said and Ellie's pen stopped moving. Ellie was worried where this was going. "Did you know that he has a girlfriend?" Dante chuckled.

"He had a girl in his apartment some time back," Dante said. "But it didn't seem serious."

"It's serious," Lulu said.

"Lulu why is this important?" Dante asked.

"Michael's dating Starr Manning," Ellie had to do everything in her power not to drop her pen. Lulu was blowing everything. "I saw the two of them together."

"Lulu I think you're overreacting," Dante said.

"Dante I saw the two of them kissing," Lulu said. "And she called him her boyfriend. Why are you being so nonchalant about this?"

"Because it's none of my business," Dante replied.

"Dante she attempted to destroy your family on multiple occasions," Lulu said.

"Lulu everyone makes mistakes," Dante said, clearly getting annoyed. "I'm not going to stand in Michael's way if he's happy." Ellie breathed a sigh of relief as she handed the money and the paperwork to the person at the desk. She turned to leave but was stopped.

"Ellie," She turned around to see Lulu, who looked annoyed. "Do you want to help me with some inventory at the club?"

"Uh," Ellie began, feeling very uncomfortable. "Sure?"

"Good," Lulu said. She grabbed her bag from Dante's desk. "Come on." She walked out and Ellie glanced at Dante before following after her. She wasn't sure if things had just gotten worse.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcomed. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Starr was sitting on Michael's couch, a notebook and pen in her hand. She was trying to write a new song, but she kept getting distracted about her boyfriend, who was in the other room. Starr placed the notebook and pen down. She leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes. It was always the same when she closed her eyes, seeing Michael smiling at her, or him kissing her, or her favorite, him shirtless.

"Hey," Starr opened her eyes to see Michael sitting down. He handed her a water bottle.

"Thanks," She said, before kissing him on the cheek.

"No luck on that new song?" Michael asked and Starr shrugged.

"I'm not in the right mindset," Starr said. Michael smirked.

"Need a little help?" Michael asked, leaning towards her.

"You're just looking for an excuse to make out with me," Starr said. Michael thought about it, jokingly, for a second before kissing Starr. He pinned her down on the couch and she smiled.

"Like I need an excuse," Michael pointed out, before continuing to kiss her. Starr giggled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Michael's neck. However, they were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Michael?" Ellie called from outside. "I really need to talk to you."

"I'm a little busy," Michael said, before kissing Starr again.

"It's an emergency," Ellie said. "One that involves you and Starr." Starr looked at Michael. Michael sighed, before getting up and opening the door. "Look I'm sorry for bothering you, but this can't wait." Michael nodded and let her walk in. As he closed the door, Starr noticed that Ellie looked stressed.

"What's wrong?" Starr asked.

"I had to pay a parking ticket today," Ellie began. "So I went to the police station to do so and I ran into Lulu. And while I was paying the ticket, she told Dante about you two." Starr and Michael exchanged a look.

"What did he say?" Michael asked.

"He said he wasn't going to stand in the way of your happiness," Ellie said.

"So then nothing's wrong," Michael said. "Dante's not going to tell anyone else." Ellie sighed.

"Your brother isn't the problem," Ellie stressed. "It's Lulu. I guess she got mad at Dante for not agreeing with her. She wanted me to help her with inventory but when we got to the club, your mom was there. And Lulu told her about you two."

"Crap," Michael said. Starr bit her lip as she looked at Michael. "This isn't good." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ellie grabbed Starr's arm and pulled her up.

"Kitchen now," She hissed, pulling Starr towards the kitchen. Michael turned towards the door. If it was his mom, this wasn't going to be pleasant. When the knocking continued, Michael sighed and walked over to the door. He opened it and sure enough Carly was standing there.

"Hey mom," Michael said. Carly smiled at him, but it wasn't a pleasant smile. She walked into the apartment and Michael shut the door.

"So Lulu told me something today," Carly began. "And I'm really hoping it's not true."

"What, uh, what did she tell you?" Michael asked, trying not to panic.

"She said you have a girlfriend," Carly said. "And do you know who she said your girlfriend was?" Michael shrugged but it was evident that he knew where the conversation was going. "Starr Manning." She put her hands on her hips and stared at her son. "Is it true?"

"Mom," Michael started, but Carly held her hand up.

"Answer the question," Michael squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"Yes," Carly looked at him in surprise, as if she didn't believe it was true.

"What on earth are you thinking?" Carly asked. "Why would you ever think that would be a good idea?"

"Starr's a good person," Michael said.

"Because good people try to kill your father," Carly pointed out, rather sarcastically.

"Why do you always do this?" Michael asked. "Why do you always have a problem with who I'm dating? You did this when I was dating Abby!"

"And surprisingly," Carly began. "Dating a stripper is not as bad as this." Suddenly there was a crash from the kitchen. A second later, Starr came out of the kitchen. She was upset, but she didn't stop. She grabbed her bag and nearly ran out of the apartment.

"Starr," Michael tried to go after her, but Carly stopped him.

"We're not done here," Carly said.

"Yes we are," Michael said. "I'm sick of you trying to control who I date. So if you have a problem with my girlfriend, you can get out of my apartment." Carly glared at her son. "Now."

"This conversation is far from over," Carly said, before leaving. Michael sighed rubbed his hands down his face.

"That was uncomfortable," He turned to see Ellie walking towards him.

"And now Starr's upset because of my mom," Michael said. "I wish people would stop bringing up what happened with my dad." Ellie gave him a look. "What?"

"She didn't storm out of here because of that," Ellie said. Now Michael was confused and Ellie could tell. "She's upset because you never told her that your last girlfriend was a stripper." Michael cursed himself and balled his hands into fists. "So if I were you, I'd go find Starr."

"Thanks Ellie," Michael muttered before nearly running out of his apartment.

* * *

Starr didn't know where she was running, but it wasn't like she could see where she was going anyways. Her eyes were clouded by tears. She was hurt and crushed. She couldn't believe that Michael had never told the truth about Abby. Finally, Starr came to a stop. When she realized where she was, she started to cry harder. Starr was standing at the park where she and Michael had gone. They had gone on the swings, climbed the tower, and fell asleep staring at the stars. That was when she realized how much she cared about Michael. Starr felt her knees go weak and she sank down to ground. It was dark and no one was around, just like the last time she was there, but this time it was bittersweet.

How could Michael not tell her about Abby? Starr knew that she had meant a lot to Michael, but she had just seemed another girl. But she wasn't. Abby was a stripper. Michael had been with a well-experience woman who probably had a perfect body and clearly had no problem showing it off. Starr wasn't like that. She saw imperfections all over.

"Starr?" She looked up to see Michael. How he managed to find her stumped Starr, but she couldn't think about that. She stood up and quickly.

"Leave me alone," Starr said as she tried to walk away. But Michael quickly caught her arm. Starr tried to pull away, but Michael was stronger than her. She turned around and slapped Michael across the face with her free hand. Michael let go of her arm and stumbled backwards. "I said leave me alone!" She turned and started to walk away.

"Just let me explain!" Michael called after her. Starr stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around, her mood shifting to anger.

"What is there to explain?" Starr shouted at him. "How you never told me that Abby was a stripper? Did you ever think that might be something I'd want to know?"

"I didn't think it mattered," Michael said.

"Of course it matters!" Starr screamed at him. "Do you know how that makes me feel? Knowing that you were with a woman like that, it just." Starr stopped, not able to finish the sentence.

"She wasn't a prostitute," Michael said.

"I'm not saying she gave you an STD you idiot," Starr said.

"Then what are you trying to say?" Michael asked.

"You were with someone," Starr began, her eyes tearing up. "Who had no qualms about showing off her body! How is that supposed to make me feel?" Michael was surprised by that. He hadn't expected her to say something like. He had heard a lot of different things when it came to his relationship with Abby, but nothing like what Starr had just said. "I'm not as comfortable with my body. I have some stretch marks and you can tell I had a baby. I just," She stopped as tears slipped down her cheeks. Michael stepped forward and wiped some of the tears away. "I just feel inferior."

"Hey," Michael said, tipping her chin up towards him. "I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"You're just saying that," Starr said quietly, trying to look away.

"No I'm not," Michael said. "I love you Starr Manning." Starr felt her breath hitch in her throat. Michael leaned down and gently kissed Starr. When he pulled away, Starr stared up at him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about Abby." He looked down at his feet. Starr was still trying to process everything. Michael had told her that he loved her. And she still hadn't said anything. She didn't know how to respond. Michael could see she wasn't going to say anything and sighed. "I can walk you back to the Metro Court, if you want." When Starr still didn't respond, Michael started to walk away. Starr then internally cursed herself. What was she doing? This was Michael, the guy who had been there for her during the worst time of her life. He had always been a shoulder to lean or cry on. He let her stay in his apartment even though she was out to prove that Sonny was behind the crash. Michael was the best thing in her life.

"Michael wait," Starr said, running to catch up with him. He turned to her and Starr pressed her lips against his. When she pulled away, her voice was low and barely above a whisper.

"I love you too," Michael smiled at her. Starr wrapped her hand around his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Then the two began the walk back to Michael's apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Todd Manning was in a good mood as the elevator reached the lobby of the Metro Court Hotel. Now that he owned Manning Enterprises, the former Crimson Magazine, he was going to show the people of Port Charles what news really was. His mood changed when he noticed Carly giving him a look from her desk, and it certainly wasn't a pleasant look. Todd smirked and walked over to her.

"Well hello Carly," Todd said. The look on Carly's face didn't change. "Is something wrong?"

"Just some problems with my children," Carly said.

"That's tough," Todd said. "Kids these days just don't respect their parents enough. But that's why I'm glad that Starr and I have worked out our problems and can be honest with each other." Carly rolled her eyes. "Again I ask, is something wrong?"

"So if you and your daughter are so close," Carly began. "Does that mean you approve of her dating choices? Because I certainly don't approve of Michael's."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Todd asked. "Starr's not dating anyone."

"So you don't know," Carly said.

"Don't know what?" Todd asked.

"Starr and Michael are dating," Carly said. "Something that they both neglected to tell their parents because I found out from someone else." Todd looked at Carly for a second before nodding.

"Huh," Was all Todd said. "Very interesting. Thank you Carly, for such an important piece of information." Todd tapped on the desk before walking off. As he headed for the door, his expression changed. He was no longer in a good mood.

* * *

Michael was headed towards Kelly's to meet up with Ellie. Since Starr was busy recording songs for her album and preparing for the opening of the Haunted Star, Michael needed something to do. And Ellie was bored too, so it made for a convenient distraction. However, his walk to Kelly's was cut short.

Out of nowhere, someone grabbed Michael and pulled him into an alley. Michael tried to pull away, but the other person was stronger and had a tight grip on him. He was slammed face first into a brick wall and his arm was twisted upwards. Michael was going to fight back until the person spoke.

"Stay away from my daughter," When Michael heard that, he realized what was going to happen. As the other person knocked Michael to the ground, all Michael could do was cover his head as he was kicked and punched continuously. Then everything grew black.

* * *

Ellie sighed as she walked out of Kelly's. Michael was supposed to meet here there an hour ago, but he never showed. Ellie just assumed that Starr must have called him and that Michael was going to be a shithead and not tell her she was getting ditched.

"I really need a boyfriend," Ellie muttered. She continued walking when she heard a strange noise. Ellie stopped moving and listened closely. She heard what sounded like someone moaning. She followed the noise to a small alleyway. Ellie peered into the alley, trying to see anything. She was about to leave when she saw someone struggling on the ground. Ellie ran over to help them. When she their face she gasped.

"Michael?" She asked. There was blood everywhere and Michael was covered in bruises. Michael tried to lift himself up, but his body collapsed back down. "Michael, talk to me!" Michael mumbled something before his eyes shut. "Crap." Ellie fumbled with her bag and finally managed to find her cellphone. She quickly dialed 911 and waited until there was an answer. "Yes, I need an ambulance and fast."

* * *

Starr entered the Metro Court Hotel and headed for the elevator. She didn't want to run into Carly because she didn't need to hear about why she shouldn't be dating Michael. The elevator ride to her floor was quick and she walked into her room. Her dad was sitting on the sofa.

"Hi dad," Starr said. Todd turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Shorty," Todd said. "How was your day?" Starr smiled and sat down next to him.

"It was good," Starr said. "We finished recording another song and then went over the staging for when the club opens."

"Nervous?" Todd asked.

"Kind of," Starr said. "But this is my dream." Her phone started buzzing and Starr pulled it out of her bag. "Sorry dad." She answered the call. "Hello?"

"Oh thank god you answered," Ellie said. Starr could tell right away that something was wrong.

"Ellie what's the matter?" Starr asked. "Is everything okay?"

"No," Ellie said bluntly. "Look you need to come to the hospital now." Starr's eyes widened as she stood up.

"Ellie are you okay?" Starr asked. "What happened?" Ellie sighed.

"I'm fine," Ellie said. "Michael isn't. Just get down here soon."

"Yeah," Starr said. She ended the call and felt her breathing pick up. Michael was in the hospital and from the sound of Ellie's voice, something was bad. "I have to go."

"I don't think so," Todd said. "I think you and I need to talk."

"Dad I really can't talk right now," Starr said, heading towards the door. "This is an emergency."

"Your boyfriend can wait," Todd said. Starr stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to her father slowly. "Caught your attention, didn't I?"

"Who told you?" Starr asked.

"Clearly not you," Todd said. "And you know, I thought you and I were at a good place. Apparently, I was wrong because you decided to keep something like this from me."

"I can't deal with this right now," Starr said. She turned back to the door and reached for the handle.

"I really wouldn't suggest leaving," Todd said. "We really need to talk." Starr spun around, clearly upset.

"My boyfriend is in the hospital!" She shouted at him. "If you want to lecture me about why you don't approve of who I'm dating, then fine. But it is going to wait." Then Starr turned and left the room. She bolted to the elevator. She had to go to the hospital now.

* * *

Ellie was pacing around the lobby of the hospital when Starr found her.

"Ellie!" Starr shouted running over to her. Ellie looked up, relieved to see Starr. "Where's Michael? What happened? Is he okay?" Ellie put her hands up, indicating for Starr to stop.

"He's unconscious," Ellie said. Starr put her hand over mouth as she felt her eyes water. "The doctor thinks he was beaten up. I found him in an alley and he was awake for only a second before passing out."

"Oh my god," Starr said. "Can you take me to him? Please?"

"Just try to stay calm," Ellie said. "Which I know sounds horrible right now, but just try, okay?" Starr nodded and Ellie lead her down the hallway towards one of the rooms. She opened the door and nodded for Starr to go in. Then Ellie closed the door, leaving Starr alone in the room. Starr walked up to the bed where Michael was lying. She gasped when she saw him. He had a black eye, countless bruises on his face and arms, and his lip clearly had been busted open. Starr felt around for a chair and slowly sat down. She had to, she felt like she was going to collapse. She couldn't believe this. Who would do something like this to Michael? Why would anyone want to hurt him? She gently reached for his hand and wrapped hers around it.

"Michael?" She asked quietly. A few more tears ran down her cheeks. "Michael, you need to be okay. I need you to be okay." She looked down and squeezed his hand. "Please be okay."

"Starr?" She looked up to see Michael's eyes slowly opening.

"Oh thank god," Starr said.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"Ellie found you in an alleyway," Starr said. "The doctor thinks you were beaten up." Michael shut his eyes, remembering everything. "Do you know who it was?"

"No," Michael said, looking away. He had a very good idea of what happened, he just didn't want to tell Starr.

"Michael you can tell me," Starr said. Michael looked down at her hand. He knew that she and her dad were in a good place, he didn't want to ruin that. However, he was momentarily saved when the door opened. Ellie walked in and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Michael awake.

"Hey Ellie," Michael said, for once glad that she was there to interrupt him and Starr. "I heard you rescued me."

"Yeah," Ellie said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What happened to you? Someone really went after you."

"I was just asking him that," Starr said. "But he won't tell me." Michael looked away and Starr sighed.

"Hey shithead," Ellie said. "Your girlfriend had a near panic attack when she heard you were in the hospital. Don't go shutting her out." Michael sighed.

"Look, I think I know who attacked me," Michael said. "I just don't think it will help anything if I say so."

"Michael," Starr began. "Whoever did this to you deserves to be brought to justice."

"You won't think that," Michael said. "After I tell you." Starr looked at him pleadingly and sighed. "I didn't see them, but when the person grabbed me, they said something." Ellie raised her eyes at that and Michael looked over at Starr. "They said 'stay away from my daughter'." Ellie's eyes widened and Starr let go of Michael's hand and put it over her mouth.

"Oh my god," She whispered. "I can't believe this."

"Starr," Michael said, reaching for her hand.

"He just sat there," Starr said. "He just sat there calmly, trying to talk to me."

"Who?" Ellie asked, stepping towards Starr.

"My dad!" Starr said. "He was just talking calmly when all along he did this! I can't believe he would do this." Starr stood up. "I have to go. I have to tell him that this isn't okay."

"Starr wait," Michael said. "Look I know you're upset, but getting mad at your dad isn't going to change how he feels."

"He can't get away with this Michael!" Starr shouted.

"And I'm not saying he should," Michael said. "But I don't want things to get worse." Starr sighed. "Can you just stay here with me?" Starr looked at Michael before sighing and sitting down. Michael took her hand and lifted it up. He kissed it gently before wincing.

"Smooth," Ellie said.

"Shut up," Michael said at Ellie, who smirked in response.

"It was appreciated anyways," Starr said, gently squeezing Michael's hand. Michael smiled at her and Starr managed to smile back.

"Everything's going to be okay," Michael reassured her. Starr nodded, but she felt that things had just gotten much worse.

* * *

Ellie sighed as she zipped a gym closed. She was in Michael's apartment grabbing a few of his things. Since Michael had to stay at the hospital and Starr decided not to leave his side, Ellie was sent to grab some stuff from his apartment. It was supposed to be a quick trip, but Ellie was quickly learning that things never went how they should. As she walked out into the living room, she heard voices outside Michael's apartment. Ellie had left the door partially open because she thought she was going to be in and out.

"Ask him," Ellie heard Carly's voice first. "He'll tell you it's true."

"Alright, alright," Ellie heard another, a male's, but not one she could identify. There was a knock on the door and a man stuck his head in. He saw Ellie and looked a bit confused. He walked in and Carly followed. "And who are you?"

"That's Ellie," Carly said. "She's a friend of Michael's." Carly turned to Ellie. "Where's Michael?"

"Not here," Ellie said. "And I was just leaving."

"Well where is he?" Carly asked.

"Carly leave her alone," The man said.

"Sonny," Carly said and Ellie realized the man was Michael's father. "She probably knows where Michael is." Carly glared at Ellie. "And probably knew about his girlfriend." Ellie raised her hands in the air.

"Michael's personal life is his own business," Ellie said. "Now I have to go." She went to leave, but Carly stepped in front.

"If Michael's not here," Carly began. "Then why are you? And what's in the bag?" Ellie didn't say anything, just tried to get past Carly. "Excuse me, I'm talking to you!"

"And clearly I'm not answering," Ellie said.

"Look we're just trying to find Michael," Sonny said. "So where is he?"

"He's with his girlfriend isn't he?" Carly asked, nearly spitting out the word girlfriend. "And you're covering for him." Ellie was quickly getting frustrated with Carly. She tried to move past Carly, but Carly pushed her backwards. "Answer the damn question!"

"He's in the hospital!" Ellie shouted and then immediately regretted. Carly gasped and Sonny eyes widened. "Crap."

"The hospital?" Carly asked. "What happened? What's wrong?" Ellie shook her head.

"I suggest," Sonny began. "You tell me what happened to my son."

"It's not my place to say," Ellie said, before pushing past them and nearly running out of the apartment. Carly looked at Sonny before they turned and followed after her.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome. Just saying.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Ellie was very aware that Michael's parents had followed her to the hospital, but she was pretty sure she had lost them in the parking lot. Ellie bolted up the stairs and moved quickly to Michael's hospital room. She opened the door and quickly shut it. Ellie leaned against the door and caught her breath.

"Ellie?" She looked up at Starr and Michael, who looked confused. Ellie dropped the bag on the ground and slumped against the door.

"I'm really sorry about what may or may not occur," Ellie said, moving away from the door.

"What are you talking about?" Starr asked. Ellie sighed as she down in a chair that was leaning against the wall facing Michael's bed. Suddenly, the door flew open and Carly came running in with Sonny behind. She saw Michael and gasped.

"Michael," Carly said, her eyes tearing up. "Are you okay?" Carly moved towards her son and Starr quickly moved away. "What happened?"

"I'm fine," Michael said.

"When Ellie said you were in the hospital I got so worried," Carly said. Michael shot Ellie a look and she mouthed 'sorry'.

"What happened?" Sonny asked, noticing the bruises and black eye.

"Nothing," Michael said. "I'm fine."

"Tell them," Starr said. Sonny looked over at Starr, confused.

"And what is she doing here?" Sonny asked, pointing at Starr. Michael looked at Starr and sighed.

"She's here because she's my girlfriend," Michael said. Carly would have said something to her ex-husband about her being right, but she was too concerned over Michael.

"Since when?" Sonny asked.

"A couple of weeks," Michael responded. Sonny raised his eyebrows and looked over at Starr. Starr looked down at the floor.

"A couple of weeks?" Sonny asked. "And you never thought to tell me or your mother?"

"Sonny not now," Carly said.

"You were the one ranting and raving over this before," Sonny pointed out.

"That was before I found out what happened to Michael," Carly said. She turned to Michael and gently pressed her hand against his cheek. Michael winced and Carly pulled her hand away. "Honey, what happened?" Michael didn't say anything, just looked away from his parents.

"Michael, tell them," Starr said. Michael still didn't say anything and Starr frowned. "He got beat up."

"Starr," Michael said, looking at his girlfriend. Carly and Sonny both looked at Michael in shock.

"Who?" Sonny asked. Michael looked away from Sonny. "Michael, who did this to you?"

"It's not going to change anything," Michael said.

"No," Sonny said. "But you're my son. And when someone hurts my family, they have to answer to me." Michael shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew his father wouldn't let up until he told him.

"I didn't see them," Michael said. "But I think it was Starr's dad."

"Todd Manning?" Carly asked and Michael nodded. "That bastard is staying at my hotel."

"Mom," Michael said, but Carly ignored him and glared at Starr.

"This is all your fault," Carly said, stepping towards her.

"My fault?" Starr asked incredulously.

"Mom!" Michael shouted. He grabbed for Carly's arm and immediately regretted his decision. His ribs started burning from the movement and Michael hissed in pain. Starr ran over to him.

"You stay away from him," Carly said. "It's your fault he's in here."

"Okay hold up," Ellie said, stepping between Starr and Carly. "It is not Starr's fault that Michael is in the hospital. Her father did this and she cannot control his messed up and clearly crazy actions." She turned to Starr. "No offense."

"None taken," Starr said, looking away from Carly.

"Now all you are doing is making things worse," Ellie said. Then a realization hit her. She turned to Starr. "How did your dad even find out?"

"I have no clue," Starr said. "Someone must have told him." Ellie nodded and turned towards Carly.

"Very few people knew about their relationship," Ellie said. "And you certainly weren't pleased about it when you found out about them." Ellie shook her head. "And then you said that Starr's dad is staying at your hotel. So how did he find out?" The others in the room realized where Ellie was going with this.

"Oh my god," Starr said, quietly. She stepped away from Carly. Michael looked at Carly in disbelief.

"Mom, you didn't," Michael said. Carly, realizing what she had caused, nodded.

"You told Todd Manning about Michael and Starr?" Sonny asked. "The same man who pointed a gun at me and killed his own brother? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was upset," Carly said. "I was mad that you kept the relationship a secret and that you were going to date someone who caused so many problems to the family."

"That didn't give you the right to tell him," Michael said. "You're standing there, blaming Starr for what happened, when it's really your fault!"

"Michael," Carly started but Michael cut her off.

"Get out," He said, glaring at her. "Now." Carly wiped some tears from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," She said, before leaving the room. Sonny sighed and walked over to Michael.

"I'm fine," Michael mumbled. Sonny patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll check up on you tomorrow," Sonny said. "Feel better son." Michael nodded. Sonny looked at the two girls before leaving the room. Michael leaned his head back against his pillow. Starr sat down back in the seat she had been occupying.

"Michael?" Starr asked quietly. Michael shook his head, indicating that he didn't want to talk. Starr gently took his hand. Michael squeezed his eyes shut and Starr looked at Ellie. Ellie walked briskly over to the other side of Michael's bed. She sunk down into the seat and took Michael's other hand. Michael opened his eyes and looked at the two girls. Then he broke down. He just couldn't believe what his mom had caused. Neither Starr nor Ellie let go of his hands as he cried.

The next day, Michael was still in the hospital. He had recovered from what had happened after he found out what Carly had done, but he still didn't want to talk about it. Currently, he was in the hospital bed, reading. Starr was next to him, on the side of the bed by the window, writing a new song. Ellie was closest to the door, reading a magazine. There was a knock on the door and Ellie glanced at Michael.

"Can you?" Michael asked. It had been decided that Ellie was on family control duty. They were assuming by now that everyone knew about Michael and Starr. The door opened and Ellie stood up. Dante walked in, with Lulu behind him.

"Hey," Dante said, acknowledging Ellie. Ellie looked over at Michael who nodded. Ellie stepped aside and Dante walked over to his brother. "Hey Michael, how are you doing?"

"I've been better," Michael said.

"At least you've got people keeping you company," Dante said, looking over at Starr. She looked up at Dante. "Thank you for watching over my little brother." Starr nodded. "I don't know about anyone else, but I just want you two to know that if you're both happy, then I'm happy for you." Starr looked at Michael and smiled.

"Thanks Dante," Michael said, smiling at him. "That means a lot." Lulu, who was still by the door finally stepped towards Michael, clearly upset.

"Michael I'm so sorry," Lulu said. "When Sonny told us what happened and what your mom did, I felt horrible. If I hadn't told her, this would have never happened."

"It would have come out eventually," Michael said.

"I'm really sorry," Lulu said.

"It's alright," Michael said. "I forgive you." He looked at Starr who nodded. "We forgive you." Lulu smiled a little.

"We'll get going," Dante said. "But feel better, okay?" Michael nodded.

"Thanks for stopping by," Michael said. Then Lulu and Dante left.

"That was nice of them," Starr said. Michael smiled.

"Yeah," He said, as he gently rubbed his thumb across her hand. Maybe their families knowing about the relationship wouldn't be so bad.

A few hours later, Ellie had moved next to Starr. It was only because Starr wanted to paint her nails after Michael had fallen asleep.

"So are you worried that his dad is going to do something to your dad?" Ellie asked quietly. Starr glanced over at Michael.

"A little," Starr said. "But I think he realized how upset Michael was over what his mom did. I would hope Sonny would have the tact to at least wait until Michael is out of the hospital." Ellie smirked at the comment. Suddenly, the door flew open. The two girls looked up. Starr immediately recognized Alexis Davis, Sonny's lawyer from the trial, but she didn't recognize the other two girls.

"Oh he's asleep," The smaller girl said quietly.

"You can wake him up," Ellie said. "He's been asleep for a while, anyways." She nodded but looked at Ellie warily. "I'm Ellie, a friend of Michael's from PCU." She nodded again and walked over to Michael. She gently shook his shoulder and Michael's eyes slowly opened.

"Hey Molly," Michael said, smiling when he saw her.

"Michael I'm so glad you're okay," Molly said, hugging him.

"Yeah we were really worried when Dad told us," The other girl said stepping forward. Ellie looked at Starr who mouthed 'his sister' to her. Starr had never met Kristina, but Michael had shown her a bunch of pictures of her.

"Yeah I'm fine," Michael said. "Hopefully I'll be released from the hospital tonight or tomorrow."

"At least you have company," Molly said, looking over at Ellie and Starr. Kristina eyed Starr. Her mom had told her about the trial and how Starr had tried to kill Sonny.

"What is she doing here?" Kristina asked. Starr looked away, used to the disapproving look from anyone related to Sonny.

"Kristina stop it," Michael said gently, looking at his sister. "Starr is here because she's my girlfriend and I want her here." Alexis, who already had heard about Michael and Starr from Sonny, watched Kristina carefully.

"Wow," Molly said, looking back and forth between Michael and Starr. "That's beautiful. I mean overcoming such horrible family drama to be together? That's so romantic. Like Romeo and Juliet."

"Hold up kid," Ellie said. "Michael's already in the hospital, we don't need to go comparing his relationship to a tragic love story that ends in death." Molly looked a little embarrassed but Michael chuckled.

"Thanks Molly," Michael said. "And ignore Ellie, she's not very romantic." Ellie stuck her tongue out at Michael who rolled his eyes, but still smiled.

"Alright girls," Alexis said to her daughters. "Why don't we let Michael rest?"

"Okay," Molly said. She gave Michael another hug. "Feel better Michael." Michael nodded and smiled at Molly. Molly walked over to Alexis. Kristina stared at Michael, her arms crossed over her chest. Michael opened his arms a little, in a way that was asking if Kristina would give him a hug. She looked at Starr before sighing and walking over to Michael. She hugged him and ruffled his hair a little. Michael smiled at Kristina before she walked over to her mother. Molly waved at the other three before they left.

"That wasn't terrible," Ellie said. "Molly's kind of adorable." Michael chuckled.

"She's always been a hopeless romantic," Michael said. He looked at Starr. "Kristina will warm up, I promise." Starr nodded and leaned forward. She gently kissed Michael on the cheek.

"Everything's going to be fine," She promised him. And this time, more than anything, she wanted that to be true.

* * *

"Home sweet home," Starr said as she opened the door to Michael's apartment. Michael smiled at her as he walked into the apartment. He had been released from the hospital that day and was glad to be out of there. Starr shut the door and turned to Michael. "Alright come on."

"Where?" Michael asked.

"To bed," Starr said. "The doctor said you still have to rest."

"Starr I've been lying in a hospital bed for three days," Michael complained. "Please don't make me lie around and do nothing."

"Come on Mister," Starr said, taking hold of his arm. She walked towards the bedroom and Michael begrudgingly followed. Michael sighed and lay down on the bed. Starr put his bag down on the dresser and turned to him. "Is there anything you need? Food, water, a book?"

"No," Michael said. "But if I have to lie here, can you at least join me?" Starr smiled and walked to the other side of the bed. She lay down next to Michael and cuddled up to him. Michael wrapped his arm around her. "Thank you."

"Well you could use the company," Starr said. Michael smiled at her.

"I meant for everything," Michael said. Starr smiled and gently kissed him. She rested her head on Michael's chest and closed her eyes. Michael smiled again before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

**Remember to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Michael woke up sometime later, hearing voices in the kitchen. He opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed that Starr was gone. Michael slowly stood up, trying to exert as little effort as possible. Even so, his ribs still burned with pain as he finally stood upright. Michael slowly walked through the room and over to the kitchen.

"I'm just saying," Michael saw Ellie leaning against the refrigerator. Starr was at the stove, cooking something. "You dad's kind of a nut job. I don't really want to go near him."

"Well neither do I," Starr said. "But I don't have any clothes besides the ones I'm wearing." Starr looked over at Ellie. "Please?" Ellie sighed.

"The things I do for my friends," Ellie muttered. "Fine. I'll do it."

"You are the best," Starr said. "I owe you."

"Yes, yes you do," Ellie said, bluntly. "And eventually I will collect." Starr rolled her eyes and went back to what she had originally been doing. Ellie finally noticed Michael.

"He can stand?" Ellie asked, sarcastically. "What a concept!" Michael chuckled and Starr looked over at him.

"Michael why are you out of bed?" Starr asked. Michael rolled his eyes and walked over to her. "You're supposed to be resting."

"I've never been one for following rules," Michael said. Starr sighed and Michael kissed her cheek. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Starr wants me to get some stuff from her hotel room," Ellie said. "Because she doesn't want to see her dad."

"I see," Michael said. Starr sighed as she leaned her head against Michael's arm.

"So I'm going to go do that," Ellie said. "I'll be back in a bit." Michael nodded and Ellie headed out of the kitchen. He listened for the apartment door opening and closing. Then he looked down at Starr.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked. Starr shrugged.

"My dad's tried calling me," Starr said. "But I just can't deal with him right now. After what he did to you, I don't think I could even be in the same room with him." Michael nodded. "But you must feel the same way about your mom." Michael sighed.

"Yeah," He said quietly. Starr wrapped her hand around Michael's.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," Starr said.

"I think we both came to terms a long time ago that our parents aren't perfect," Michael said. He gently ran his thumb along Starr's hand. Michael sighed again and looked at Starr. "So what are you cooking?"

"Spaghetti," Starr said. "Since I know it's one your favorites." Michael smiled and kissed Starr gently. The kiss began to heat up as Michael pulled Starr closer to him. Starr pulled away and noticed the wicked smirk on Michael's face. "You're incorrigible." Michael chuckled.

"And you love me for it anyways," Michael said. Starr rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"Well if you're going to ignore the doctors' orders and not rest," Starr began. "You can at least set the table."

"Oh manual labor," Michael said, jokingly.

"You can go back to lying in bed if that's too much for you," Starr said, cocking an eyebrow at him. Michael reached past Starr to grab the bowls and utensils. He kissed her on the cheek before walking out of the kitchen. Starr smiled and watched him walk away before turning back to the food.

* * *

Ellie sighed as she walked through the hallway of the Metro Court Hotel. She was hoping that Starr's dad wouldn't be around so she could slip in and out. Ellie stopped at the door of the hotel room and took a deep breath before sticking the card into the reader. There was a beep and then Ellie opened the door. She stepped into the hotel room and looked around. Starr had told her that her room would be the one to the right after she walked in. Ellie was about to keep walking when she heard footsteps.

"Where have you been?" Ellie froze as she heard a voice. "It's been three days." A man walked into the room and looked confused to see Ellie standing there. "You're not Starr."

"Clearly not," Ellie said.

"Well who the hell are you?" Todd asked. "And what are you doing in my hotel room."

"I'm a friend of Starr's," Ellie said. "And I'm doing her a favor." Then Ellie turned and headed into what was Starr's room.

"A favor?" Todd asked, following after Ellie. "What kind of favor?" Ellie ignored him as she found an empty bag and placed it open on the bed. "I'm talking to you."

"And I'm ignoring you," Ellie said. "But clearly you can't take the hint." Suddenly, Todd grabbed Ellie's arm and spun her towards him.

"No listen to me you insolent kid," Todd said. "Starr is my daughter and I have the right to know where she is. I suggest you tell me what I want to know."

"Or what?" Ellie asked. "Are you going to beat me up in an alley like you did to Michael?" Todd let go of Ellie's arm and Ellie turned away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Todd said, as he watched Ellie. She was grabbing a bunch of Starr's things.

"We all know," Ellie said. "We know that Michael's mom told you about Starr and Michael being together and we know that you jumped Michael in an alleyway." She zipped the bag shut and turned to Todd. "Did you really think that was a smart idea? Or that Starr wouldn't find out?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Todd said, glaring at Ellie.

"You're right," Ellie said. "You have to explain yourself to your daughter. But if you haven't noticed yet, she wants nothing to do with you. So why don't you get the hint and back the hell off?" Then Ellie walked out of the room.

"She's my daughter," Todd said. "I have the right to protect her." He turned towards Ellie snorted.

"If you're too blind to see that Starr is happy," Ellie said. "Then you have no right to dictate any part of her life." Then Ellie turned and left the hotel room.

* * *

Michael and Starr were eating dinner when there was a knock on the door. Starr and Michael looked at each other before Michael shook his head.

"Door's open Ellie," Michael called. Ellie opened the door and walked in. She tossed a bag on the couch.

"How did it go?" Starr asked.

"I met your dad," Ellie said, walking over to them.

"What did he say?" Starr asked. Ellie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Starr gave her a look.

"He wanted to know where you were," Ellie said. "And he kept saying all this crap about he had the right to protect you." Starr sighed. "Anyways, I just grabbed a bunch of stuff."

"Thanks Ellie," Starr said, quietly. Michael looked over at his girlfriend, concerned.

"I better get going," Ellie said. She nodded to Michael before leaving the apartment. Starr sat quietly, fidgeting with her hands after Ellie left.

"Starr?" Michael asked. Starr looked up at him and plastered a smile on her face.

"I'm fine," She said. "I'm fine." She stood up and grabbed her plate. She quickly headed towards the kitchen. Michael stood up and went after her, but he moved slower than she did because of the pain in his ribs. When he finally reached the kitchen, Starr was leaning over the sink, gripping the edges tightly. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Starr turned around and wrapped her arms around Michael, burying her head in his chest. Michael kissed the top of her head and held her close to him.

"It's going to be okay," Michael assured her. Starr looked up at him.

"Thank you," She said. Michael nodded. As much pain as they were both in, being around each other seemed to make everything okay.

* * *

**Reviews are gladly accepted. XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. My life got crazy for a while. But I'm back now, I swear! Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Ellie sighed as she sat in her apartment. She was working on something for Michael and Starr. After she had dropped Starr's bag off earlier, she realized how stressed they both were. Her little project would be perfect for them. Ellie shut her eyes as she felt herself getting a headache. She stood up and was about to grab something from the kitchen when there was a knock on her door.

"Seriously?" She mumbled. Ellie sighed not wanting to answer the door. The knocking continued. Ellie rubbed small circles on her temple before walking over to the door. She nearly tripped over a few things in the process, but finally made it to the door. Upon opening the door, Ellie was surprised to see who was standing there.

"Remember me?" Ellie frowned at seeing Starr's dad. There was a smirk on his face. "Are you going to let me in?"

"How the heck did you find my apartment?" Ellie asked, having no intention of letting him in.

"I have my ways," Todd said. "How about we talk inside?"

"Because you really think I'm going to let you in," Ellie said, crossing her arms over chest.

"Oh come on." Todd said. "I just want to have a chat with a friend of my daughter's."

"Is that what your plan was when you jumped Michael?" Ellie asked. "You know, I'm surprised, his brother, the detective, hasn't arrested your ass."

"I don't believe there's any evidence that I had any involvement in that," Todd said. Suddenly, someone put their hand on Todd's shoulder.

"I don't need proof to know what you did," Todd turned to see Sonny standing there.

"Last I checked," Todd said, pulling away so that Sonny wasn't touching him. "Your girlfriend caused the death of my granddaughter."

"So you think that gives you the right to attack my son?" Sonny asked, eyeing Todd. "Because that's some strange sense of revenge."

"No," Todd said. "But your son had Starr arrested. If I did do anything to him, he would have deserved it."

"Why you," Sonny went to grab at Todd, but Ellie stepped in between the two of them.

"I don't know how you both managed to find my apartment," She began. "But since you're both here now, let's have a chat, shall we?" She stepped aside and gestured towards her apartment. Neither Sonny nor Todd moved, choosing to glare at each other than listen to Ellie. "Now!" The two looked at Ellie before complying at walking into her apartment. Ellie sighed and rubbed her temples again before walking into her apartment.

"Don't you ever clean up after yourself?" Todd asked looking around.

"You know I really hope you're only here to criticize my apartment," Ellie said. "Because that would make life so much easier."

"I really don't understand how Starr could be friends with someone so sarcastic," Todd said. "Because you're just really unpleasant to be around."

"So why the hell are you bothering me?" Ellie asked.

"Look I don't know why he's here," Sonny began. "But I wanted to talk to you because you've seen Michael's relationship firsthand."

"Oh no," Todd began. "I was here first Corinthos. She's not talking to you until I've had my say."

"Would you both stop it?" Ellie shouted. "You're both too busy hating each other that you can't see what's right in front of you!" Ellie wrung her hands out because they were shaking. "It frustrates me that you can't put aside your differences."

"His girlfriend killed my granddaughter!" Todd shouted.

"And your daughter tried to kill me!" Sonny shouted back.

"Stop it!" Ellie screamed at them. "This is why Michael and Starr didn't want to tell anyone about their relationship. Because none of you can get past what has happened." The shaking in Ellie's hands had made it to the rest of her body. Sonny noticed how badly she was shaking.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked. Ellie put a hand to her head. It felt like the whole room was spinning. She looked at Todd and Sonny before her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Then Ellie collapsed down to the floor.

"Crap," Sonny said, kneeling in front of Ellie. "Call an ambulance."

"I want no part of this," Todd said, putting his hands in the air.

"Call a damn ambulance!" Sonny shouted. Todd pulled his cell phone out and dialed 911. Sonny looked down at Ellie. Something was clearly wrong.

* * *

Later that evening, Michael was lying in bed reading. Starr was curled up next to him fast asleep. Michael should have been asleep, but since Starr had been so pushy earlier about him resting then, he wasn't tired now. He sighed and shut his book. He placed it on the nightstand before looking over at his girlfriend. Michael smiled and gently moved some of her hair off her face. Suddenly Michael's cell phone started ringing. Starr groaned.

"Make it stop," She whined. Michael chuckled before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing his cell phone. He noticed it was his dad calling and sighed before answering.

"Hey dad," Michael said. "Wait what?" He sat up abruptly as he listened to his father. Starr looked confused as she watched Michael. "Yeah. Thanks Dad. I'll be there soon." He ended the call and stood up.

"Michael what's wrong?" Starr asked, sitting up.

"Ellie's in the hospital," Michael said.

"What?" Starr nearly jumped up off the bed. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"My dad said she passed out," Michael said. Starr gave him a look. "I'm not sure why my dad was with Ellie, but I'm sure he'll explain when we get there." Michael grabbed his car keys and the two headed out of the apartment.

* * *

**Reviews are always nice. Even after I take an unneeded hiatus... XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

When Starr and Michael finally got to the hospital, they spotted Sonny talking to Dr. Drake.

"Dad," Michael called. Sonny turned upon hearing Michael's voice. Michael quickly walked over to him, with Starr right behind him. "Is Ellie okay?"

"I was just explaining what happened," Patrick said. "The shaking and fainting are common for someone with low blood sugar. And looking over the tests, low blood sugar is a common problem for Ellie."

"Wait why?" Starr asked.

"She's a diabetic," Patrick said. Sonny noticed the confused looks on Starr and Michael's face.

"You two didn't know that?" Sonny asked.

"No," Michael said. "She never mentioned anything about it."

"It's always possible she didn't know," Patrick said. "It's common that some people aren't diagnosed with Type I diabetes until their late teens."

"Is she awake?" Starr asked.

"Not yet," Patrick said. "But I can have one the nurses let you know when she is."

"Thank you," Starr said. Patrick nodded before walking away.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Starr asked, turning to Michael.

"Maybe she didn't know," Michael suggested. Starr sighed. "She's going to be okay. This is Ellie we're talking about, after all." Starr smirked a little and nodded. Then Starr noticed her father sitting in a corner watching her.

"Dad?" Starr asked, confused as to why he was there. Todd walked over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"He was at Ellie's apartment when I got there," Sonny said. Michael and Starr looked back and forth between the two men.

"Can we talk?" Todd asked, looking at Starr.

"Fine," Starr said. She walked off and Todd followed. Michael watched her go, before turning to Sonny.

"Why were you at Ellie's apartment?" Michael asked. Sonny sighed, pushed his suit coat back, placed his hands against his back.

"I wanted to talk to her," Sonny said.

"About what?" Michael asked. Sonny sighed and rubbed a hand against his forehead.

"I've been worried about you," Sonny said. "After what that bastard Todd Manning did to you, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"By talking to Ellie?" Michael asked.

"She's seen your relationship with Starr," Sonny began. "And I haven't. But I thought if I talked to her, I could understand what she's seen." Sonny sighed. "I want you to be happy."

"And I am happy," Michael said. "And next time you can just talk to me about this." Sonny nodded. "But thank you for calling me about Ellie."

"Well you're her friend," Sonny said. "She was there for you." Michael nodded. "I'm going to get going." Sonny turned to go.

"Dad wait," Sonny turned back around and Michael hugged him. "Thank you." Sonny patted Michael's shoulder and smiled a little before leaving. Michael sighed before walking over to some of the seats and sitting down. He looked around wondering where Starr went and if she was okay.

* * *

Starr finally stopped walking and turned towards her father. She was not happy to see him, but she wanted to know why he was bothering Ellie.

"I'm glad you agreed to talk," Todd said, smiling.

"This won't be long," Starr said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why were you at Ellie's apartment?"

"I wanted to talk to her," Todd said. "Starr I've really wanted to talk to you the past couple of days."

"What did you want to talk to Ellie about?" Starr asked.

"It's not important," Todd said.

"It is to me," Starr said. "What did you want to talk to her about?" Todd didn't say anything. "Or were you there to give her a hard time?"

"Starr," Todd began, but she cut him off.

"I'm surprised you were willing to confront her face to face," Starr said. "I thought your MO was jumping people in alleys."

"There is no proof that I did," Todd said.

"You won't even admit to what you've done!" Starr shouted. "You attacked Michael, my boyfriend, and now you won't even admit to it."

"That boy is trouble," Todd said. "And I thought I made it clear that I didn't want you anywhere near him."

"You can't control what I do," Starr said. She walked past Todd, not wanting to talk to him anymore. She turned back around. "And not that you care, but I care about Michael." Then she walked off. Starr was just so frustrated with her dad. He seemed to have a problem with everyone in her life. She saw Michael and walked over to him.

"Hey, everything okay?" He asked.

"Not really," Starr said. "But it seems my dad just doesn't want me to be happy."

"I'm sure that's not why," Michael said. Starr shrugged.

"Excuse me," Michael turned around to see Epiphany standing there. "Your friend is awake. Her room's down the hall to the right."

"Thanks," Michael said. Epiphany nodded and walked away. "Come on." The two walked down the hallway until they found the right room. They walked in and saw Ellie. She was scratching at the IV in her arm. "You probably shouldn't do that." Ellie turned and saw them.

"Well it's itchy," She said. "I hate these stupid things."

"How are you feeling?" Starr asked, walking over to the bedside.

"Fine," Ellie said. "You guys didn't have to come down here, just for me. It's really no big deal."

"No big deal?" Michael asked. "You passed out from low blood sugar."

"Like I said," Ellie said. "It's really no big deal."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Starr asked. Ellie gave her a look. "That you're a diabetic." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Because it's not important," Ellie said. She scratched at her arm again. "Jesus, when can I get this thing off?"

"Can you stop dodging our questions?" Starr asked. "Never have you mentioned that you're a diabetic. Don't you think that would have been something for us to know?"

"It's not really any of your business," Ellie said.

"But this happened," Starr said. "And we didn't know about it!"

"And it wouldn't have happened if your dads hadn't shown up at my apartment," Ellie said.

"If they hadn't shown up there," Michael began. "Then something really bad could have happened."

"This is not that big of a deal," Ellie said, throwing her hands in the air. "Can you both just leave it alone?"

"No," Starr said. "What would have happened if you had been alone in the apartment? Or if you had passed out while carrying a tray of drinks at the Haunted Star?"

"That's why I didn't tell you!" Ellie shouted. "Because I don't need to be pitied!" Starr frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We're not pitying you," Michael said.

"Oh save it," Ellie said. "I've heard it all. I was diagnosed with diabetes at the age of four. Every single day of my life it was endless questions of if I'm okay, or if I've taken my insulin. The damn looks of worry and shaking their heads thinking 'that poor little girl'." Ellie took a deep breath and looked at Starr and Michael. "I don't need your pity and I certainly don't need to hear your crap about how I should've told you."

"Ellie," Starr began but Ellie stopped her.

"I don't want to hear it!" Ellie shouted. "I can't leave this damn room, so why don't you two get out." Michael and Starr didn't move. "Oh my god, get out!" A hurt looked crossed Starr's face. She frowned at Ellie before turning and leaving the room. Michael went to follow her, but stopped at the door.

"We were just worried about you," Michael said. "That's what friends do." Ellie didn't say anything, just stared out the window. Michael sighed before walking out of the room.

* * *

**Reviews are like vanilla ice cream, they always make me happy! Ooof, that was cheesy. Review anyways?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Starr walked into the Haunted Star the next day. She was still upset from what happened with Ellie. She and Michael hadn't talked about it because they didn't know what to say. Sure, Ellie was sarcastic and blunt, but she had never been downright mean to them. Starr sighed as she entered the club. She spotted Johnny standing behind the bar talking to Lulu, who was sitting on one of the bar stools.

"There she is," Johnny said. "I thought you'd given up your dream of being a singer to become an in-home nurse."

"Ha ha," Starr said, walking up to them.

"How's Michael doing?" Lulu asked.

"He's doing better," Starr said. "His ribs still hurt, but other than that he's fine."

"Good to hear," Johnny said. "Now we can get back to recording your album. And moving forward with the club opening." Starr nodded and smiled. She was glad to get back to working on her music.

"Inventory's all finished," Starr's smiled quickly disappeared when Ellie walked into the room. "You're low on napkins and depending on how many classy people there are in this town, you may want to order a few more bottles of wine."

"Thanks Ellie," Lulu said. Ellie's eyes fell on Starr and she frowned. Lulu noticed the looks on the two girls' faces. "Is everything alright?"

"Just splendid," Ellie nearly spat out.

"You shouldn't be working," Starr said. "You should be resting."

"I didn't ask for your help or opinion," Ellie said. "So why don't you butt out?"

"Whoa,' Johnny said, sensing the tension between Ellie and Starr. "What's going on here? And why shouldn't Ellie be working?"

"It's nothing," Ellie said, rolling her eyes.

"Ellie fainted yesterday and had to go to the hospital," Starr said. Ellie glared at Starr.

"What happened?" Lulu asked, looking at Ellie with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine now," Ellie said. "That's all that matters." She turned to Starr. "Let's talk, shall we?" She grabbed Starr's arm and pulled her away from Lulu and Johnny. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I'm worried about you," Starr said. "You were in the hospital yesterday."

"Apparently you're bad at listening," Ellie said. "So let me repeat: I'm fine, it's no big deal, and I don't need your freaking pity."

"It's not pity!" Starr shouted. "As your friend, I'm worried about you."

"And as your friend I'm telling you to back the hell off," Ellie said. She looked over at Johnny and Lulu. "Do you know what you've done now? You blabbed to my bosses."

"They have a right to know," Starr said. "What if you passed out during work? They wouldn't know what to do."

"That's not the point," Ellie hissed at her. "I kept yours and Michael's secret. I never thought that anyone had the right to know. I lied and vouched for you both on multiple occasions. And how do you repay me? But not being able to keep your big mouth shut!" Starr stepped back a little, surprised by Ellie's anger and tone. "Why don't I make this easier for both of us? Our friendship is over." Then she turned and walked away. "I'm taking a lunch break." Then Ellie walked out of the club. Starr sunk down into the nearest seat. Ellie's words hit her like a brick wall. What had she done?

* * *

Michael walked into the Haunted Starr, slightly confused. Lulu had sent him a text, asking if he could come down to the club. He spotted Lulu and waiting outside.

"Hey Lulu," Michael said. Lulu looked up at him a smiled a little. "What's wrong?"

"Starr and Ellie got into a fight," Lulu said. "I would stay and try to help, but I have to get to the police station."

"Thanks Lulu," Michael said. Lulu nodded before leaving. Michael sighed and walked into the main room of the club. He spotted Johnny behind the bar, who was watching Starr. Starr, on the other hand, was sitting in a chair, not doing anything. Johnny nodded to Michael and waved his hand for Michael to come over. Michael walked over to Johnny.

"She's been like that since Ellie left," Johnny said. "I was expecting crying or something, but she's just been sitting there." Michael nodded before turning and walking over to his girlfriend.

"Starr?" He asked, gently. Starr looked up at him. She looked like she was going to cry. Michael sat down next to her.

"I keep feeling like I should cry or be mad at Ellie for what she said," Starr said. "But I just can't be."

"What did she say?" Michael asked.

"She was mad at me for telling Lulu and Johnny that she was in the hospital yesterday," Starr began. "She said I didn't have the right to tell people because she kept our secret. She never told anyone, never thought that people needed to know. God Michael, I'm such a bad friend."

"Hey," Michael said, wrapping his arm around Starr. "You were worried about her. You were just doing what you thought was right."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore," Starr said and Michael gave her a look. "Ellie decided that our friendship is over."

"What?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," Starr said. "She wants nothing to do with me." Starr sighed and leaned her head against Michael's arm. "I feel terrible about all of this." Michael took Starr's hand in his.

"We'll figure this out," Michel said. Starr nodded, even though she wasn't sure she believed him.

* * *

Ellie lay on the couch in her apartment, later that evening. She was exhausted. After doing inventory, she had cleaned up the stock room and helped Johnny reorganize what was going to be his and Lulu's office. And while doing all of that, she had successfully given the cold shoulder to Starr, and even Michael, who had been at the club when she got back from her lunch break. In her mind, they deserved it and when Ellie made up her mind about something, it was very difficult to change it. There was a knock on the door and Ellie sighed. She was really hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. She got up and walked over to the door. Her suspicion was confirmed when she opened the door.

"What do you want?" Ellie asked, eyeing the two in her doorway. "I thought I made it clear earlier that I want nothing to do with you two."

"Yeah, well that doesn't sit well with us," Michael said. "So why don't you let us in?"

"No," Ellie said. She went to shut the door, but Michael stopped the door with his hand. And it didn't help that he was stronger than Ellie. After a slight struggle, Ellie gave up and walked away from the door. Starr and Michael walked into the apartment, shutting the door behind them. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you thought it was okay to berate Starr the way you did," Michael said. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"She deserved it," Ellie said, bluntly. "Maybe if she kept her big mouth shut,"

"Stop it," Michael said, forcefully. "Starr was doing what she thought was right, as your friend."

"Well I never asked her to," Ellie said. "And I don't need that, from either of you."

"You wanted to be our friend," Michael said. "Or did you forget when you made us explain our lives because you were so desperate for friends?" Ellie's eyes flared with anger. She grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a juice box, and chucked it at Michael. He ducked just in time and it splattered against the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Starr asked, finally speaking up. "What happened to you to make you so bitter to anyone who wants to help you?"

"That's none of your damn business," Ellie said, turning away from them. "Are you two done now?" Starr noticed her reaction to what she said.

"No," Starr said, stepping towards Ellie. "We're not. Whatever happened to you before you came to Port Charles, that isn't our fault."

"I never said it was!" Ellie shouted, spinning around to face Starr. "But I don't need to be pitied if in the end I'm just going to end up alone!" Starr was taken aback, surprised by what Ellie said. "Crap." Ellie pushed her hands through her hair and walked away from Starr.

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked, less angry than he had been when he first walked into Ellie's apartment. Ellie sighed and sat down on her couch.

"I'm just used to people acting like they care," Ellie said, quietly. "Right before they would walk away." Starr sat down next to Ellie. "Look, there's a reason I've never told you about my childhood, where I grew up, or any crap like that. I just hate explaining it all."

"We're not going anywhere," Starr said, encouragement in her voice.

"I don't know my parents," Ellie said. "They dumped me at an orphanage just days after I was born. I was put into the care of a family foster family when I was eighteen months. Of what I remember, everything was fine. Up until I turned four."

"When you were diagnosed with diabetes," Starr said, and Ellie nodded.

"The family couldn't afford to take care of a kid with extra medical needs," Ellie said. "So I went back to the orphanage. After that, nobody wanted to adopt a kid with diabetes. By the time I was eleven, I gave up on anyone wanting me. Finally, I turned eighteen and got the hell out of there."

"So where does the last name Parker come from?" Michael asked.

"It was the last name of the woman who ran the orphanage," Ellie said. "She was the closest thing I ever had to a mom, so when I was applying to colleges, I used her last name on the applications."

"I wish you had told us sooner," Starr said.

"Well I don't like talking about it," Ellie said. "It kind of sucks explaining that no one ever wanted me." Ellie quickly wiped at her eyes, hoping that she didn't start crying.

"Hey it's okay," Starr said. "It's just us."

"I'm not crying over something like this," Ellie said. "I spent enough nights as a kid, crying over no one wanting me. I'm not that sad little kid anymore." Starr pulled Ellie into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Starr said. Ellie smiled a little as she pulled away.

"No I owe you guys the apology," Ellie said. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I guess I'm the real shithead." Michael snorted, but smiled.

"Well as long as you accept the truth," Michael said. Starr giggled and Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Shut up shithead," Ellie said, smirking.

"So, friends?" Starr asked.

"Yeah," Ellie said. "Friends."

* * *

**Review please?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Starr was jittery, to say the least. That night was the grand re-opening of the Haunted Star. And Johnny was also billing it as her big debut. Suffice to say, Starr was nervous.

"What do you have to pee?" Ellie said, noticing Starr's jumpy demeanor. They were at Kelly's getting lunch.

"No," Starr said. "I'm nervous. Tonight's a big night for me."

"And you're going to be great," Ellie said. Starr attempted to smile, but failed. "You know for someone who really wants to pursue a music career, you've got some pretty shitty nerves."

"Don't remind me," Starr said. "I just hope that I'll remember all the words to my songs tonight."

"You'll be fine," Ellie said she grabbed their food. They turned and headed out of Kelly's. "So is your dad coming?"

"I don't know," Starr said. "I'm sure he's planning on it, but I'm still mad at him." She sighed. "But my mom's coming."

"That's cool," Ellie said. "I'll finally get to meet your sane parent." Starr nudged Ellie. "Try to tell me I'm wrong." Starr rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Starr said. They turned a corner and as they did, Starr bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She looked up and tried not to frown. She had bumped into Carly.

"Gotta watch where you're going," Johnny said, smirking. Starr and Carly didn't say anything, just stared at each other.

"Always the clumsy one," Ellie said, trying to break the tension. "So is everything all set for tonight?"

"Oh you bet," Johnny said. "This town's not gonna know what hit them. Especially when this one gets up on stage." Starr smiled a little.

"Well we should get going," Ellie said. "See you later Johnny." Then she gently guided Starr away. When they were far enough away, Starr sighed. "That was a whole lot of awkward. Has Michael talked to her at all?"

"Not since he was in the hospital," Starr said. "The last time we talked about it, he was still so mad at her."

"He does know she's going to be at the opening tonight, right?" Ellie asked. "I mean his mom is Johnny's girlfriend."

"I'm sure he knows," Starr said. "I just don't think he wants to talk about it. Or talk to her."

"Well tonight will surely be interesting," Ellie said and Starr nodded. They both were thinking the same thing; interesting was just an understatement of what the night ahead was going to be.

* * *

Michael walked into the Haunted Star later that night. There was already a few people sitting at tables, or dancing. He spotted Ellie walking around with a black tray in her hand. Michael walked over to her.

"Working hard?" Michael asked.

"Hey you," Ellie said. "Just give me a second." She walked over to a table where Sonny and Kate were sitting. Michael followed her after spotting his dad. "One scotch and one martini." She put the drinks on the table. "Is there anything else I can get you folks?"

"No thank you," Kate said, smiling. "But I really love your dress, Ellie."

"Oh thanks," Ellie said, smoothing the simple black dress she was wearing. "I thought I'd try to be a little classy for the opening."

"Must've been hard for you," Michael said, and Ellie elbowed him in the gut. "I was kidding."

"Well I'm glad to see you're doing better," Sonny said. "You gave me a bit of a scare."

"What's life without a little drama," Ellie said. "But thank you for helping me." Kate smiled at Sonny, who shrugged. "Well I better get back to work." She turned and walked away, with Michael right behind her. "Are you just going to keep following me around?" She put the tray down on the bar and turned to Michael.

"Well I was waiting for a free moment to ask you something," Michael said.

"I'm free now," Ellie said. "And I'm assuming your question has something to do with Starr."

"You know me so well," Michael said. Ellie smirked.

"Well she's backstage getting ready," Ellie said. "But I can take you back there so you can see her." Michael smiled and followed Ellie. She led him to the backstage area and a little room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Starr called. Ellie opened the door and she and Michael walked in.

"You've got a visitor," Ellie said. Starr looked up and smiled. "I've got to get back to work. I'll see you guys later." Then Ellie left, closing the door behind her.

"So are you ready for this?" Michael asked, walking over to his girlfriend.

"I think so," Starr said, standing up. "I'm still a little nervous."

"You'll be great," Michael said. "Everyone out there is going to be blown away by you."

"Thank you," Starr said, smiling. Michael smiled back before leaning down and kissing her. Michael pulled Starr closer to him and Starr instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Neither heard the door open until someone cleared their throat. Michael and Starr pulled away and looked towards the door. Starr turned red with embarrassment when she saw who it was.

"Mom," Starr said, walking over to Blair.

"Hi sweetie," Blair said. She looked over at Michael. "Good to see you Michael." Michael waved a little.

"I'll let you two talk," Michael said. "Break a leg." Starr smiled and Michael quickly walked out of the room. Blair gave her daughter a look.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" Blair asked.

"I missed you," Starr said hugging her mom. Blair smiled.

"I missed you too," Blair said. "But that wasn't what I meant. I was talking about you and Michael."

"Oh," Starr said, looking down at her feet. "We're kind of dating."

"Kind of?" Blair asked.

"Okay we are dating," Starr said. "We have been for a month and a half."

"And you never thought to tell me?" Blair asked. Starr bit her lip.

"It never came up in conversation," Starr said.

"Uh huh," Blair replied. Starr looked up at her mom, not sure what her reaction is. "Well I wish you had told me sooner, he's a nice boy. Well, other than the whole having you arrested thing."

"Mom," Starr said.

"I know I know," Blair responded. "You're my little girl, if you're happy then I don't see any problem with this relationship."

"Thanks mom," Starr said, hugging Blair.

"Does your dad know?" Blair asked. "Because he's here tonight."

"Unfortunately," Starr said and Blair gave her a look. "I'm not on speaking terms with Dad right now."

"Why?" Blair asked. "What did he do?"

"He jumped Michael in an alley," Starr said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" Blair asked. "What the hell was he thinking? I'm going to give that man a piece of my mind."

"Mom," Starr said, stopping her. "It's fine. I just don't want to talk to him or see him."

"Honey I'm sorry your father did that," Blair said. Blair sighed and gave Starr another hug. "Well break a leg out there tonight."

"Thanks mom," Blair smiled before leaving the room. Starr sighed before walking over to the mirror. She checked her make-up and then took a deep breath.

"I can do this," Starr said. "I'm going to go out there and sing for everyone." She took another deep breath. "I can do this."

* * *

**Reviews are always welcomed. XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Michael was seated at a table when Ellie came over and sat down next to him.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Michael asked.

"Shut up," Ellie said. "Johnny said I could take a break because Starr's set is about to start." Michael smiled. "I can't wait for this."

"She's going to blow everyone away," Michael said. Ellie nodded as they watched Johnny walk onto the stage.

"Good evening everybody," Johnny began. "I hope you have been enjoying the grand re-opening of the Haunted Star." Everyone in the clapped and cheered. "Alright, alright. Now we've got a real treat for you all. Please welcome to the stage, Starr Manning!" Ellie cheered loudly and Michael's smile grew as he clapped. Johnny walked off the stage as Starr walked on. She walked over to the microphone. There was split second of nerves in her eyes as she scanned the crowd, but then she spotted Michael and Ellie and Starr smiled. She nodded her head and music began.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless that should send me running  
But I kinda know that I won't get far_

Ellie looked over at Michael. Starr hadn't told him about this song. She had only told Ellie because Starr was worried it would sound too cheesy. But judging from the look on Michael's face, he was loving it.

And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Gimme something that'll haunt me whenever you're not around  
'Cause I see, sparks fly, when you smile

Michael couldn't help but smile as he watched his girlfriend sing. She sounded great and looked beautiful. Starr looked over at Michael and smiled at him. She looked like a natural on stage.

My mind forgets to remind me, you're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something  
You find I'm even better than you, imagined I would be  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently  
But I really wish you would

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile

"Hey genius," Ellie whispered. Michael tore his away from Starr to look at Ellie. "You know that she wrote the song for you, right?" Michael gave Ellie a look. Ellie smirked and turned her attention back to Starr. Michael slowly turned his head back to Starr. He hadn't known that. Was Ellie telling the truth?

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
It's just wrong enough to make it feel right  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
And I'm captivated by you baby  
Like a fireworks show

As Michael listened to the lyrics, he realized Ellie was right. A grin spread across Michael's face. His girlfriend had written a song for him.

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile

As soon as Starr finished singing, the room erupted into applause. Ellie was the first one her feet, cheering and clapping. Michael followed suit, and soon the whole room was on their feet. Starr smiled brightly and did a small bow. As the applause died down, Starr continued with her set.

* * *

"Well I've got to admit you two did a pretty great job tonight with the club," It was the end of the night and most people had gone home. Johnny was cleaning up behind the bar, with some help from Ellie. Michael was sitting on one of the bar stools waiting for Starr. She was in the back talking to her mom, who had nearly rushed back there after Starr had finished her set. Dante and Lulu were standing near Michael, with Lulu leaning her head on Dante's shoulder.

"Well thanks Dante," Johnny said. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Dante nodded and Lulu yawned.

"Can we go home now?" Lulu asked sleepily. Dante chuckled.

"Yeah," He patted Michael on the shoulder, who nodded to both Dante and Lulu. Dante wrapped his arm around Lulu and guided her out of the club.

"See you tomorrow," Johnny called after them. Ellie leaned against the bar.

"I've gotta be honest with you boss," Ellie said. "I think I might be a one-hit wonder. Tonight was exhausting."

"Are you kidding me?" Johnny asked. "You're one of the best waitresses I've ever seen. And besides, your pockets are full of tips."

"Oh fine," Ellie said. "But I'm going to need to do more arm workouts."

"Yeah you do that," Johnny said. Ellie saw Starr walking into the room with her mom. Ellie rounded the bar and nearly ran over to Starr.

"I'm going to do something very out of character," Ellie said, before hugging Starr tightly. "You were awesome!"

"Thanks," Starr said, as Ellie pulled away. "Mom, this is Ellie."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Cramer," Ellie said.

"You too," Blair said. Then Blair turned to Starr. "I'm going to get going, but I'll see you tomorrow for lunch, okay?" Starr nodded. Blair smiled and then headed out of the club.

"So I told Michael you wrote that song for him," Ellie whispered to Starr. Starr smiled and looked over at Michael. "Bye boss!" Johnny waved and Ellie headed out. Michael walked over to Starr.

"Hi," Starr said, smiling at him.

"Hey," Michael said, smiling back.

"Hey love birds," They turned and looked over at Johnny. "I've got to lock up, so you two might want to head out. And good job tonight Starr."

"Thanks," Starr said. She took Michael's hand and they walked out of the club. Once they were outside, Michael pulled Starr towards him and kissed her.

"You were great," Michael said, when he pulled away. He brushed some of Starr's hair out of her face, with his fingers linger on her chin, gently cupping it. "I especially liked that first song you did."

"Oh yeah?" Starr asked.

"Yeah," Michael said, before kissing her again. When they both finally pulled away, Starr wrapped her arm around Michael's. Then the two walked off, heading towards the parking lot.

* * *

**So that song choice was a little dorky, but I thought it could work. What did you guys think? Let me know in your reviews! XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

When Michael woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw was Starr standing with her back to him.

"Hey," Michael said. Starr turned around and smiled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm meeting my mom for lunch soon," Starr said. "I should get going if I want to meet her on time." She leaned down and gave Michael what was meant to be a quick kiss, but Michael pulled her closer to him. "Michael." Her voice was that of a scolding tone, but there was a smile on her face.

"You should stay here," Michael said. "With me."' He kissed her again.

"As tempting as that sounds," Starr began. "I haven't seen my mom in months and I see you every day. I mean, I practically live in your apartment." Michael nodded. "I'll be back later, okay?" She kissed Michael on the cheek before leaving. As Michael heard the door to the apartment open and shut, he sighed. Something that Starr had said left him with a lot on his mind.

* * *

Ellie walked up to Michael's apartment. Michael had called her, asking if she could come over. Apparently, he needed to talk to her about something. It all sounded very cryptic. Ellie knocked on the door and Michael opened it.

"Hey," Michael said. "Thanks for coming by." He stepped aside and let Ellie walk in.

"So what's up?" Ellie asked as Michael shut the door. "And where's Starr?"

"She's having lunch with her mom," Michael said.

"So I'm assuming this has something to do with Starr?" Ellie asked and Michael nodded. "So what's the problem?" Ellie sat down on the couch.

"Well Starr and I were talking before she left earlier," Michael said. "And she said something that got me thinking."

"And that was?" Ellie asked and Michael sighed. He sat down next to Ellie.

"She made a comment about how she practically lives here," Michael said.

"And that's true," Ellie said. "She's been staying here since you got out of the hospital."

"I know," Michael said. "And that made me think, what if that was permanent?"

"Oh my god," Ellie said, realizing where the conversation was going "You're thinking about asking her to move in with you."

"Yeah," Michael said, rubbing his hand on his neck. "I know she and I haven't been dating that long and it might be presumptuous of me to ask," Michael would have continued, but Ellie cut him off.

"Do it," She said, bluntly.

"What?" Michael asked, shocked by her response.

"Ask her to move in with you," Ellie said. Michael gave her a look and Ellie shook her head. "Look you two obviously care a lot about each other. If you want to ask Starr to move in with you, then do it."

"Thanks Ellie," Michael said. Ellie smiled and stood up.

"Anytime," Ellie said. "I've got to get going, but let me know how it all works out, okay?"

"Sure," Michael said. Ellie nodded before heading out of his apartment. Michael sighed. Ellie was right. Michael looked around his apartment before an idea came to him. He needed to work fast.

* * *

Starr smiled as she sat across from her mom. They were sitting at one of the outside tables at Kelly's. She was glad that her mom wanted to have lunch with her before she went back to Llanview. The one downside to Port Charles was that her mom wasn't there and Starr did really miss her mom.

"So tell me about your friend Ellie," Blair said. "She seems nice."

"Yeah," Starr said. "She goes to PCU and she and Michael had a class together last semester." Starr took a sip of water. "She covered for me and Michael when we were still keeping our relationship a secret."

"Well that was nice of her," Blair said. Starr smiled and shrugged. But then her smiled turned to a frown. "Honey, what's wrong?" Starr didn't say anything and Blair turned around to see what Starr was looking at.

"Well isn't this nice," Standing in front of them was Todd. "A nice family lunch. You two don't mind if I join, do you?" He pulled up a chair and sat down. Starr crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her father. "Did I mention that you sounded wonderful last night?"

"Todd," Blair said. "Starr and I are having lunch, without you."

"Oh come on," Todd said. "We're a family."

"You're such an idiot," Blair said. Todd smirked at Blair.

"Dad, go away," Starr said.

"I really don't understand why you're still upset with me," Todd said.

"Are you kidding me?" Starr asked, her voice rising. "You don't get why I'm still mad at you? You beat up my boyfriend! And then you continuously denied you had anything to do with it."

"Because there's no proof that I did," Todd said. Starr balled her hands into fists.

"I hate you," Starr said, getting up. "And I want nothing to do with you." She grabbed her bag. "I'm sorry mom, but I can't stay here if he's going to be here." Then Starr stormed off. Blair scoffed as she gathered her things.

"And of course you're mad at me too," Todd said.

"It really doesn't matter if I'm mad at you," Blair said. "Because I can go back to Llanview. But Starr's life is here now. She has her music career, new friends, and yes, a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend who tried to send her to jail," Todd pointed out.

"You're impossible," Blair said, standing up. "You're pushing Starr away. Until you admit what you did and prove that you feel bad for what you did, she's going to want nothing to do with you." Then Blair turned and walked off. Todd shoved his hands in his pockets, thinking about what his ex-wife had said.

* * *

Starr sighed as she walked into Michael's apartment. She was so angry and exhausted. Running into her father was not how she thought her day was going to go.

"Michael?" Starr called. The apartment seemed eerily quiet. "Michael, are you here?" There was still no response. Starr walked towards the bedroom. She poked her head in, expecting to see Michael asleep, but the bed was empty. She looked around and noticed the closet door was open. Starr went to close the door, but noticed the closet looked different. All of Michael's clothes and shoes had been pushed over to the left side, leaving the right side completely empty. Starr tilted her head, confused as to why it was like that. She shook her head and closed the closet door.

Then Starr spotted the bag which she had been keeping her clothes in. It was empty. Starr picked it up, making sure she wasn't seeing things. One of the dressers caught Starr's eyes because one of the draws was partially opened. Starr walked over to it and noticed it was her things in the drawers. She checked the others and noticed the dresser was filled with her things.

"What on earth," Starr muttered as she closed the draws.

"So what do you think?" Starr spun around to see Michael.

"How long have you been there?" Starr asked. Michael chuckled and walked over to Starr.

"I've been here the whole the time," Michael said. "I just wanted you to notice what I did."

"Yeah," Starr said, slowly. "Why did you put my clothes away? And what are you doing with your closet?"

"I wanted to ask you something," Michael said. "You know how when we were talking earlier and you mentioned that you practically lived here?" Starr nodded. "Well I wanted to ask you," Michael stopped and took a deep breath. "Starr will you move in with me?" Starr's eyes widened. She hadn't expected that. But then again, she had basically been living there the past couple of weeks. And even before Michael had been in the hospital, Starr still had spent most of her time at Michael's apartment. She had her own key. He had cleared space in his closet. He had given her a dresser all to herself.

"I'd love to," Starr, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah?" Michael asked and Starr nodded. Michael smiled and pulled his girlfriend into a hug. Starr leaned up on her toes and kissed Michael. Michael wrapped his arms around Starr. Starr pulled away from the kiss and leaned her head against Michael's chest, letting her feet rest back down on the ground.

"I love you," Starr said.

"I love you too," Michael said. Starr smiled. The day had greatly improved and it was all thanks to Michael.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Starr walked up to Ellie's apartment. It had been a few weeks since Starr had agreed to move in with Michael. With Ellie and Michael's help, she had gotten the last of her stuff from her dad's hotel room and left the room key. Surprisingly, her dad hadn't tried to find or even talk to her. Starr got to Ellie's door and was about to knock on it when she heard a strange noise coming from inside Ellie's apartment. It sounded like a giggle. Starr knocked on the door. It was a few moments before the door just barely opened, revealing Ellie. Her hair looked messy and all she was wearing was a men's blue button-up shirt.

"Starr," Ellie said, surprised to see her standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"We're supposed to hang out today," Starr said. "Remember? We were going to go to the mall."

"Crap," Ellie muttered. "Yeah about that,"

"Ellie?" The question came from a voice in her apartment. Ellie flinched and Starr gave her a look. A guy came up behind Ellie. "Oh, hey there." He was taller than Ellie, somewhere over six feet. He had messy brown hair and light green eyes.

"Josh, this is Starr," Ellie said. "Starr, this is Josh. My boyfriend." She turned and walked into the apartment and Starr followed suit.

"Nice to meet you," Starr said. She then noticed that Josh wasn't wearing a shirt and his belt was undone.

"You too," Josh said. He turned to Ellie. "So what's going on?"

"I forgot that I made plans with Starr today," Ellie said.

"Always the space cadet, huh?" Josh asked. Ellie nudged him, but a smile spread across her face. "That's fine. I've gotta get to work." He gave Ellie a look. "And I need my shirt back."

"What if I don't want to give it back?" Ellie asked, a mischievous look on her face. Then Ellie remembered Starr was there. "Uh yeah, come on. I need to get dressed." The two left the room and Starr laughed to herself. About a minute later, Josh came out of Ellie's room, fully dressed.

"It was nice finally meeting you Starr," Josh said. "I've been trying to convince Ellie to plan a double date between me and her and you and your boyfriend."

"I'll talk to her about that," Starr said. "And it was nice meeting you too." Josh nodded and then left the apartment. Ellie came out of her room, dressed, and Starr turned and gave her a look.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"How long have you had a boyfriend?" Starr asked. "And is there a reason you haven't told me about it?"

"Well there was never a good time to mention it," Ellie said. Starr crossed her arms over her chest.

"That didn't answer my question," Starr pointed out and Ellie sighed.

"I met him a few days before I found Michael in the alleyway," Ellie admitted. "He does deliveries to the club and we started talking. He was sweet and flirting with me the whole time. He asked me out the day after Michael was released from the hospital and I said yes."

"But why didn't you tell after all of that had blown over?" Starr asked.

"You were dealing with stuff with you dad," Ellie said. "And then it was time for the club opening and then Michael asked you to move in with him. There was just never a time to tell you." Ellie sighed. "I mean if you think about it, I was being selfless and not bringing up my personal life at inappropriate times."

"I just wish you had told me," Starr said.

"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Ellie said. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah," Starr said. "And now we have something to talk about today, your blossoming relationship. I want to know everything!" Ellie smirked.

"Alright," Ellie said. "But let's get going." Starr nodded and the two headed out of Ellie's apartment.

* * *

Michael sighed as he walked up to his mom's house. He had decided that morning that he couldn't stay mad at his mom forever. He knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and Carly looked shocked to see him.

"Michael," Carly said.

"Can I come in?" Michael asked and Carly nodded. She let him walk in before shutting the door. Michael walked into the living room.

"How are you?" Carly asked. Michael turned to her, his hands in his pockets.

"I've been okay," Michael said. "How about you?"

"The same," Carly said. Michael nodded and they fell into a silence. "Michael I am so sorry for what I did. I never meant to hurt you, in any way, shape, or form. I shouldn't have told Todd and I shouldn't have blamed Starr for what happened."

"Mom," Michael began. "I forgive you." Carly breathed a sigh of relief and happiness. "I know you didn't mean any harm. I was just mad because of how you were treating Starr."

"And that will never happen again," Carly said. She stepped towards Michael and took his hand in hers. "I want you to be happy, no matter what." Michael nodded and hugged Carly.

"Thank you for stopping by," Carly said, as she pulled away. "And for forgiving me."

"I can't stay mad at you forever mom," Michael said. Carly smiled at patted his cheek.

"Well if you want to stick around," Carly began. "I'm sure Josslyn wouldn't mind seeing her big brother."

"Okay," Michael said, smiling. Carly smiled back at her son, glad that everything was finally okay.

* * *

Starr and Ellie were walking around the mall, window shopping. Starr was munching a pretzel and Ellie was sipping on lemonade.

"Thanks for letting me get this," Ellie said. "Gotta keep that blood sugar up."

"Anything for my favorite diabetic," Starr said. "Plus, I got a pretzel out of it." Ellie rolled her eyes. "So tell me more about your boyfriend."

"Well he just graduated from college," Ellie said.

"What's his degree in?" Starr asked. Ellie bit her lip. "What?"

"Please don't laugh," Ellie said and Starr gave her a look. "He got his degree in culinary arts." Starr started to laugh but stopped herself.

"Seriously?" Starr asked.

"I know it sounds ridiculous," Ellie began. "But he's a really great cook! He's just having some trouble finding a job. That's why he's working for the delivery company. Josh thinks that he could use it to find jobs in the future." Ellie finished her drink and dropped it in a garbage can. Starr tossed the remnants of her pretzel in the garbage as well. "So what's Michael up to today?"

"I wasn't done asking about Josh," Starr said and Ellie rolled her eyes. "He decided to go talk to his mom today."

"Wait, really?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah," Starr said. "He thought it'd be best if he finally just talked to her. He wants to clear the air." Starr sighed. Michael talking to his mom made Starr start to think that maybe she should talk to her own father.

"That doesn't mean you need to forgive your dad," Ellie said and Starr gave her a look. "I've gotten good at figuring out what you're thinking. It's because of the unhealthy amount of time I've spent with you." Starr smiled. "Look what Michael's mom did was pretty terrible, but she didn't actually physically hurt Michael. Your dad did. If he doesn't feel sorry for that, then you don't have to forgive him."

"Thanks Ellie," Starr said. "Now back to your boyfriend." Ellie groaned and Starr laughed.

"Now what do you want to know?" Ellie asked. Starr thought about it for a second before she smirked.

"What were you two up to when I knocked on your apartment door?" Starr asked.

"Oh playing dirty," Ellie said. "I think you can use your imagination."

"Well my imagination is taking me to dirty places," Starr said and Ellie gave her a look. "Shut up! You weren't!"

"Oh yeah," Ellie said. "We had a date last night and then we went back to my apartment and he stayed the night. This morning, since I was lazy, I grabbed the first thing I saw, which was his shirt, to grab some breakfast. And then we got into a little argument because he needed his shirt to leave and I didn't want him to leave. And then you knocked on the door."

"So have you slept together?" Starr asked and Ellie nodded. "But you've only been dating him for a month."

"So?" And Starr gaped at Ellie. "What? We're both adults."

"But don't you think that's kind of rushing things?" Starr asked. "I mean a month is a short period of time." Ellie shrugged and Starr narrowed her eyes at Ellie. "When did you first sleep with Josh?"

"After the third date," Ellie said. "Which may have happened right after the first and second."

"If you weren't my friend I'd totally call you a slut," Starr said.

"I don't see why you would," Ellie said. "It's just sex. Personally, I think it brought us closer. Not to mention how great he is."

"Too much information," Starr said. She really didn't need the images of Ellie having sex with her boyfriend. Ellie looked closely at Starr and then narrowed her eyes.

"Have you and Michael," She started to say but stopped when Starr's face turned red.

"No," Starr said.

"Why not?" Ellie asked.

"Because we haven't been dating that long," Starr said.

"Okay little miss pure and innocent," Ellie began. "Let me explain something to you. Sex is invigorating and wonderful and just." Ellie took a breath and smiled. "I really do think it brings people in relationships closer. I mean when you've been in such an intimate moment like that with someone it changes everything, but in a good way."

"What are you, a sex expert?" Starr asked. "You're only twenty years old."

"So?" Ellie asked.

"Fine," Starr said. "When did you first have sex?"

"My seventeenth birthday," Ellie said. "With my pseudo high school sweetheart in the balcony of the school's auditorium during sixth period, because that was when our lunch was."

"Well that was descriptive," Starr said.

"I like details," Ellie said. "If you want, I could describe the whole thing to you. Panting, heavy breathing, and orgasms included."

"What is wrong with you?" Starr asked, feeling her face go red.

"A lot of things," Ellie said. "But why are you so embarrassed about talking about sex? Clearly, you're not a virgin. We've had sex with the same amount of people."

"I just don't want to ruin anything between me and Michael," Starr said.

"Sex isn't going to ruin anything," Ellie said. Starr looked down at her shoes. "Whatever, I'm getting enough for both us." Starr's mouth dropped in shock as she looked up at Ellie. Ellie smirked and Starr rolled her eyes. The two continued to walk around the mall, but the conversation with Ellie was on Starr's mind the whole time.

* * *

**Remember to review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Michael walked into the apartment later that evening. He had spent the whole day at his mom's, playing with his sister and talking with his mom. After a while, Carly had ordered dinner and the three of them had dinner together. Michael was glad that he finally patched things up with his mom.

"Starr?" Michael called as he shut the door to the apartment

"In here!" Starr called from the kitchen. Michael crossed the room and walked into the kitchen. Starr was sitting on the counter eating ice cream. "How was talking to your mom?"

"It went pretty well," Michael said, walking over to her. "I'm glad that I went over to talk to her. She really was sorry for what she caused." Starr nodded.

"I was a little surprised when I got back and you weren't here," Starr said.

"Yeah," Michael said. "I spent most of the day there. My mom thought I might want to spend some time with Josslyn. I was there so long my mom ordered food and asked me to stay for dinner."

"Well I'm glad that you and your mom patched things up," Starr said. She scooped some ice cream and ate it slowly, savoring every last bite. Michael smirked as she did that.

"Are you going to share any of that ice cream with me?" Michael asked. "Or are you just going to keep teasing me?" Starr shrugged and smiled mischievously at Michael. She took another spoonful of ice cream and ate it even slower. Michael watched her as she licked the spoon clean. It was actually kind of hot, in his opinion. Starr looked down at the bowl.

"Oh that was the last of it," Starr said. She placed the bowl and the spoon on the counter. "Oh well." She went to get off the counter, but Michael blocked her from doing so.

"Well since you wouldn't share," Michael began. "There's only one other option." A devious look crossed his face before he captured Starr's lip in a kiss. His tongue ran across her lips, begging for entrance. Starr's lips parted and Michael's tongue slipped inside her mouth. Starr wrapped her legs around Michael's waist, pulling him closer to her. Michael instinctively wrapped his arms around Starr and lifted her up off the counter. Michael walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, all the while never pulling away from Starr. He placed her down on the bed before lying down beside her.

Starr pulled Michael closer to her so there bodies were pressing against each other. It felt as if there was heat radiating off both of them. Michael moved his lips from Starr's and moved them down to her neck. Starr moaned as Michael moved his lips along her neck. He sucked down on her neck and Starr felt her breath catch in her throat. Starr grabbed Michael's face and kissed him full on the mouth. Michael quickly reciprocated the kiss, pulling Starr so she was underneath him. Starr's hand moved from Michael's face to his arms, running up and down his toned muscles. Michael's hands moved down to Starr's waist. Her skin had become partially exposed when part of her shirt had ridden up. Her skin was soft and smooth and Michael gently ran his hands along her waist. Starr shivered at little at his touch.

Michael finally pulled away and looked down at his girlfriend. Her lips were slightly swollen and she was panting heavily. More than anything, Michael wanted to rip her clothes off and make love to her the whole night. His panting increased a little as he thought of the idea of the two of them coming together. Michael quickly pulled himself off the bed and turned towards his dresser.

"Michael?" Starr asked, confused by his actions. Just seconds ago, they were making out heavily and Starr felt like they were going to go much further. But then Michael had just stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Michael said, trying to shake images out of his head. "I just need to take a shower. A very cold shower." The last part was muttered, but Starr still managed to hear it. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Michael you can tell me," Starr said gently, placing her hand on his arm. Michael sighed and turned around.

"That was," He stopped and ran his hand across his forehead. "Unexpected. But in a good way."

"So why did you stop?" Starr asked.

"Because I could tell it was escalating to something more," Michael said. Starr frowned. "And I. I just." Michael couldn't find the right way to put it.

"You just don't want to have sex with me, right?" Starr asked. She walked away from him, pulling her arms close to her chest. Stupid Ellie had gotten into her head about sex and now Starr had ruined everything.

"Starr that's not it," Michael said, crossing the room to where she was standing. Starr didn't turn around and Michael sighed. "Starr, I love you and you know that. I just don't want to rush something like that." Starr turned towards him and Michael gently ran his thumb across Starr's cheek. "I want that to be special." Starr sighed.

"I'm sorry," Starr said. "Ellie just got into my head about all of that."

"Ellie?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," Starr said. "She's been dating this guy for a month and when I went over to her place earlier, I interrupted them during an intimate moment."

"Wait," Michael said. "Ellie has a boyfriend?"

"Yes," Starr said. "And is that what you're really fixating on?"

"Sorry," Michael said. "That just caught me by surprise." Starr rolled her eyes. "Starr, I'm extremely attracted to you and I want to, uh, I want to," Michael again couldn't find the right words, but this time out of embarrassment. Starr smiled a little, even though her cheeks were burning. "I just want it to be at the right time, you know?"

"Yeah," Starr said. "I'm sorry for causing all of this." Michael wrapped his arms around Starr and Starr placed her head on Michael's chest. Michael kissed the top of her head and Starr looked up at him and smiled. "I love you, so much." Michael smiled and leaned down and kissed her. Starr pulled away and smirked at him.

"So do you still need that shower?" She asked, the smirk still on her face. Michael looked her up and down.

"Yeah," Michael said. "Yeah I do." He kissed her quickly before turning and heading into the bathroom. Starr giggled before walking over to the bed and falling backwards onto it. She shut her eyes and she was instantly flooded with images of Michael. Starr felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Whoa," Starr muttered, her eyes opening. "Now I see why he needed that shower."

* * *

Starr walked into the Haunted Star the next day. She spotted Ellie at the bar, wiping a few glasses clean.

"Hey," Starr said, walking over to her. Ellie looked up at nodded to Starr. "Where's Johnny?"

"Somewhere around here," Ellie said. "He seemed preoccupied by something."

"Ah," Starr said, before sitting on one of the bar stools. Ellie eyed Starr's neck. "What?" Ellie didn't say anything, just kept staring at her, her lips puckered. Then Ellie leaned across the bar and swiped at Starr's neck with the cloth in her hand. Starr's eyes widened and she placed her hand on her neck.

"I knew it!" Ellie shouted. "Nice hickey Manning." Starr put her bag on the bar and started digging through it looking for her cover-up.

"God Ellie," Starr said. "You suck!" Ellie chuckled and ran the cloth under some water.

"Well you didn't blend it very well," Ellie said. "You didn't think a scarf would've been a better idea?"

"I thought it would be too obvious," Starr said, applying cover-up to her neck.

"Michael does nice work," Ellie said. Starr shot a glare at Ellie. "Geez, calm down."

"You got in my head about the whole sex thing," Starr said. Ellie smirked at Starr.

"You try to jump Michael's bones?" Ellie asked and Starr rolled her eyes. "Don't be so hostile. I'm a little bit slutty when it comes to Josh, you don't have to follow my lead."

"Clearly," Starr said.

"So what happened?" Ellie asked. "Because judging from you neck, something did happen."

"Well I didn't mean for anything to happen," Starr said. "We were just talking and I was eating ice cream."

"Did you do that thing where you eat the ice cream really slowly?" Ellie asked and Starr gave her a look. "I've noticed it a couple of times. It also drives Michael wild."

"Shut up!" Starr said, her cheeks turning red.

"Oh come on," Ellie said. "He's still a guy and guys get turned on pretty easy." Starr was still blushing pretty badly. "You're too easy when it comes to this stuff, you know that?"

"Yeah well I'd pick on you," Starr said. "But I have no ammunition."

"Little orphan Annie's gotta have a tough skin," Ellie said. "So, what exactly happened?" Starr gave her a look. "I can be spared the details."

"Well the short version," Starr began. "Would be that we were making out and I kind of thought it was going to go further than that, but then Michael stopped."

"Self-control?" Ellie asked and Starr nodded. "That boy has got some serious guts."

"Anyways," Starr said. "He said he didn't want to rush anything like that and that he wanted it to be special."

"Well that's adorable," Ellie said. "And it fits your relationship."

"As opposed to yours which seems to just be a lot of lust?" Starr asked and Ellie nodded. "Doesn't that concern you?"

"I'm not sleeping around," Ellie said. "I'm just having a lot of sex with one guy."

"That's always something an employer wants to hear," Johnny said, walking into the room.

"Oh please," Ellie said. "Didn't I walk in on you and Carly in your office a few days ago?"

"Alright wise guy," Johnny said. "Since someone apparently has a big mouth, how about you go do inventory?"

"No," Ellie whined. "Inventory sucks." Johnny smirked.

"Too bad," Johnny said. "Go." Ellie moaned but headed towards the back room.

"You suck Zacchara!" Ellie shouted.

"And you can clean my office when you're done with inventory!" Johnny shouted back. Ellie turned around and smirked.

"Only if I get gloves," Ellie said. "I don't really want to touch your desk with my bare hands." Johnny grabbed the cloth on the bar and chucked it at Ellie. Ellie disappeared into the back room her laughter echoing as she ran off.

"She's such a pain in the ass," Johnny said.

"Yes, yes she is," Starr said. "I guess it says something about us that we put up with her." Johnny nodded, but a smirk spread across his face.

"I heard that!" Ellie shouted from the back room.

"Get to work, you lazy sack of bones!" Johnny shouted back. Starr laughed at his comment. "Alright, come on. Let's get back to recording." Starr nodded and headed over to where the equipment was set-up. She nodded to the sound guy and began recording.

* * *

**Reviews are always nice. XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Michael and Starr walked into the Metro Court Hotel later that day. Starr was wringing her hands out from her anxiety.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Michael said. Starr sighed.

"No I have to," Starr said. "I can't just cut my dad out of my life."

"I'll be waiting down here for you, okay?" Starr nodded before turning towards the elevator. She took a deep breath before hitting the button. The doors opened and Starr walked into the elevator. As the doors closed, Michael gave her a smile and Starr smiled slightly back at him. The doors shut and Michael sighed. He turned and spotted his mom at the front desk. She saw him and smiled. Michael walked over to her.

"Hey sweetie," Carly said. "What are you doing here?"

"Starr decided to talk to her dad," Michael said. "So I'm just waiting here for her. I just want to make sure she's okay."

"That's sweet of you," Carly said. "And it's good that Starr's going to talk to Todd, because he's been moping around here since she moved out of their hotel suite."

"Really?" Michael asked. Carly nodded.

"I think he feels bad about pushing Starr away," Carly began. "But he's just too proud to admit when he's wrong. He and your dad have that in common." Michael smirked at that comment.

"Also I was hoping you could do me a favor," Michael said.

"Sure, what is it?" Carly asked.

"Well Ellie's been dating this guy," Michael began. "And Starr and I were thinking we could do a double date. Do you think we could get a table in the restaurant?"

"Sure," Carly said. "I'll check the book and see if there are any openings tomorrow."

"Thanks mom," Michael said. Carly smiled before walking off towards the restaurant. Michael walked over to one of the couches and sat down. He looked over at the elevator, hoping that Starr was alright.

* * *

Starr walked up to her dad's hotel room door. She bit her lip and paused before knocking. She needed to do this. No matter what he did, he was still her dad and he loved her. Starr sighed and knocked on the door. The door opened and Todd looked surprised to see his daughter.

"Hey Shorty," Todd said.

"Can we talk?" Starr asked. Todd nodded and let his daughter walk into the room.

"I'm surprised you're even willing to talk to me," Todd said, closing the door.

"Well I guess I can't stay mad at you forever," Starr said. "You're my dad. I know that you love me and that whatever you do is to protect me." Todd gave her a look.

"You don't sound too convinced by that," Todd said and Starr shrugged. Todd sighed. "I know what you want to hear, I just don't think it will fix anything." Starr watched her father carefully. "I did jump Michael in that alley and I was an idiot for doing so." Starr crossed her arms over her chest. It seemed like her father was attempting to apologize, in his own convoluted way. "Starr, I just want to protect you from anyone who could hurt you."

"Dad, Michael's not going to hurt me," Starr said.

"And I see that now," Todd said. Starr gave him a look. "I recorded your performance from the opening of the Haunted Star for Viki, and when I was watching it back I really paid attention to the lyrics. You wrote that song for Michael didn't you?"

"Yeah," Starr said looking down at her shoes.

"And you're happy?" Todd asked.

"Very," Starr said, looking up at her father.

"Okay," Todd said, before pulling Starr into a hug. Starr wrapped her arms around her dad and hugged him back. "I'm so sorry Shorty."

"I forgive you," Starr said. She pulled away and Todd smiled at her. "Just don't do something like that again, please."

"What if it's warranted?" Todd asked. "Because if that boy breaks your heart, I can't make any promises."

"Dad," Starr said, eyeing her father. Todd smirked and Starr rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Todd said. "But how about we order some room service and you can update me on what's been going on in your life."

"Sure," Starr said. Todd walked over to the other side of the room, where the phone was. As he dialed room service, Starr pulled her cell phone out of her bag. She sent Michael a text, before putting her phone back in her bag. Then she sat down on the couch. Starr was glad that everything was okay between her and her dad and that he had apologized for what he had done. And she knew he meant it.

* * *

Michael was still sitting in the lobby of the hotel when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled when he saw that he had a text. He read the text and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Everything okay?" He looked up to see his mom walking over to him.

"Yeah," Michael said. "Starr and her dad are back on good terms and she's going to have dinner with him. So I was going to get going."

"Well I'm about to leave for the day," Carly said. "And I had the kitchen make your sister's favorite, so you're welcome to join us for dinner." Michael smiled.

"Sounds good to me," He said.

"Great," Carly said. "Also, I booked a table for you, Starr, Ellie, and her boyfriend for tomorrow evening."

"You're the best mom," Michael said and Carly smiled.

"Music to my ears," Carly said. "Just let me grab my things and we can get going." Michael nodded and Carly turned and headed towards her office. With Michael and his mom on good terms and Starr and her dad on good terms, it seemed like things were becoming relatively normal, which relieved Michael to no end.

* * *

**Reviews are like you guys, awesome!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Ellie sighed as she stood behind the bar at the Haunted Star. It was a relatively slow day. Starr had left early to deal with her dad, Lulu was at the police station, and Johnny had disappeared into his office. That left Ellie alone and completely bored. She finished cleaning a glass before putting it with the rest of the clean glasses. Then Ellie walked over to where the air conditioning vent was. It was also an extraordinarily hot day. Ellie lifted up her hair, which was in a French braid and let the air blow onto her neck. Even though Ellie was wearing a tank top and shorts, she was still sweating. Suddenly, the air stopped. Ellie looked up at the AC before hearing a puttering noise.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ellie said. She stared at the vent expectantly but nothing happened. Ellie groaned. "Just fantastic." She rounded the bar and headed towards the stairs. She quickly descended the stairs and rounded the hallway to Johnny's office. The door was open and Ellie walked in. "The AC's busted." Johnny, who was sitting at his desk, looked up at Ellie.

"Good to know," Johnny said, before looking back down at what he was doing.

"Aren't you going to do something about it?" Ellie asked. "It's hot as hell in here."

"Even if I made a phone call," Johnny began. "It's the end of the day, they wouldn't be able to get to it until tomorrow." Ellie groaned and hung her head back.

"Can I at least go home for the day then?" Ellie asked. "My apartment at least has a couple fans."

"Wow fancy," Johnny said. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you try being a broke college student," Ellie said. Johnny chuckled. "See you tomorrow boss." She turned to go, but was stopped by Johnny.

"Quick question," Ellie turned back around to face Johnny. "That guy you were talking about with Starr earlier, that's not the delivery guy I've seen hitting on you, is it?"

"He might be," Ellie said. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Oh come on," Johnny said, getting up. "You're really dating that punk?"

"Hey that's my boyfriend you're talking about," Ellie said, putting her hands on her hips. "And he's not a punk."

"Sure he's not," Johnny said, moving so that he was sitting on the front of his desk. "That's why he works for a delivery company, right?"

"Okay one," Ellie said, walking over to Johnny. "He just graduated from college, two he's using the job as an opportunity to network, and three not everyone can just buy up clubs with their families moneys."

"And how did this turn to attacking me?" Johnny asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well you were being an ass about my boyfriend," Ellie said. "Not everyone has it as easy as Johnny Zacchara."

"Hey my life is nothing but easy," Johnny said. "I've had my fair share of problems." Ellie rolled her eyes. "What?"

"I don't give a damn about your problems," Ellie said. "Because they pale in comparison to the shit I've been through. So how about you and your money shove it."

"And how about I fire you?" Johnny asked.

"Fine," Ellie said. "I don't need this." She turned and started to walk out of the office.

"Ellie wait," Johnny said. "I'm not going to fire you." Ellie stopped in the doorway. "You're a great waitress." Ellie turned to face Johnny.

"Fine," Ellie said. "Can I go now? Or do you want to make some more rude comments about my boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Johnny began. "I just think you can do better than him." The comment surprised Ellie, but she quickly shook it off.

"Whatever," Ellie said.

"Why are you like that?" Johnny asked.

"Like what?" Ellie asked.

"You're so hostile all the time," Johnny said. Ellie gave him a look.

"I am not hostile all the time," Ellie said, glaring at Johnny.

"Well no," Johnny said. "You're sarcastic and blunt most of the time and then you get hostile. I just want to know why."

"It's a long story," Ellie said.

"I've got time," Johnny said. "Let's hear it." Ellie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine," Ellie said. "Prepare for the Ellie Parker sob story, because boy it's a good one. I was dumped at an orphanage when I was only a few days old. My parents didn't want me. I was put into a foster care family at a year and a half before being dumped back at the orphanage at the age of four when I was diagnosed with diabetes. Then no one wanted to adopt a kid who had extra medical expenses. So I lived in that orphanage until I moved here to go to college."

"So you've been hurt," Johnny said.

"No," Ellie said, correcting him. "I've been let down, countless amounts of time."

"Okay so you've been let down," Johnny said. "That doesn't mean that you have to treat everyone the way you do. Besides, there are better defense mechanisms than that."

"Oh now you're psychoanalyzing me," Ellie said. "Wow, well played boss."

"See that's right there isn't going to make people want to be around you," Johnny said. "You're attitude will just push people away. Unless that new boyfriend of yours is a glutton for insults and punishment." Ellie narrowed her eyes at Johnny. She crossed the room so that she was standing right in front of him.

"You have no idea how I am around my boyfriend," Ellie said.

"Oh really," Johnny said. "So you're not overly sarcastic with him? Yeah that sounds believable." Ellie glared at him before her expression changed. Johnny wanted to see how she was around Josh? She'd show him. She smiled at Johnny. Not only was it a genuine smile, but it was actually pretty flirty.

"You know this shirt is really working for you," Ellie said, her fingers gently tracing Johnny's shoulder. "It shows off your muscular arms." She smiled mischievously and leaned towards him. She brought her voice down to a husky whisper. "It's really working for me too." She turned her head so that she was looking Johnny right in the eyes. It was like an instant spark.

"I still think you deserve better than that punk," Johnny said. He was captivated by Ellie. Her eyes were blue as the sea and he felt like he was drowning in them.

"And who would you suggest instead of him?" Ellie asked. She was almost pressing against Johnny. Johnny kept telling himself not to look down. It didn't help that Ellie was barely wearing clothing, because in Johnny's mind a skimpy tank top and short shorts didn't classify as real clothing. Not that he minded it on Ellie, except during that precise moment. Ellie looked at Johnny, waiting for an answer, but also taking in his facial features. He wasn't bad to look at, in fact if Ellie wasn't so proud, she would admit that he was actually quite attractive. And then, they were kissing.

Ellie gripped tightly onto the front of Johnny's shirt, pulling him closer to her. She tried not to smirk as she kissed him. Johnny tasted like scotch and mint. And he was a damn good kisser. Johnny's arms found their way to Ellie's waist. His hands moved along her waist, catching her shirt in the process. He was about to pull the shirt up when Ellie's phone began ringing. Ellie pulled away and suddenly, reality set back in. She stepped away from Johnny and pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket.

"Hello?" She said, turning away from Johnny. "Josh, hey." Ellie fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt, in the exact spot where Johnny's hands had just been. "Uh yeah, I'm just finishing up at work. I'll meet you at my apartment. Okay, bye." She ended the call and squeezed her eyes shut. That had really just happened.

"That was," Johnny began, standing up. He didn't really know what to say about that. Sure, Ellie was attractive, but she had a boyfriend. And more importantly, Johnny was with Carly and had been trying to prove that he was a changed man.

"Never happened," Ellie said, turning to face Johnny.

"What?" Johnny said and Ellie raised her hands.

"Never happened," Ellie said. "We don't have to talk about it or mention it to anyone because I have a boyfriend and you're dating one of my best friends' mom." She backed up towards the door. "It never happened." Then she quickly left the office. Johnny was left alone to stew on what had just happened.

* * *

**I bet you didn't see that coming! Anyways, make sure to review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Michael walked up to his apartment. He was greeted by the sight of Starr at the door.

"Hey," Starr turned around and smiled. "I guess we both have good timing."

"I guess so," Starr said. She opened the door and the two walked into the apartment.

"So things are okay with you dad?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," Starr said as she closed the door. "And he is sorry for what he did and I could tell that he meant it."

"Well that's good to hear," Michael said.

"But I'm sorry that I ditched you at the hotel," Starr said. "My dad wanted to have dinner and catch up."

"It's fine," Michael said. "I ended up having dinner with my mom and Josslyn."

"Aw that's great," Starr said. The two sat down on the couch.

"Also I talked to my mom," Michael began. "And we have a reservation tomorrow night."

"Perfect," Starr said. "Did you let Ellie know?"

"I sent her a text," Michael said. "It's still weird to think that she has a boyfriend."

"Well now she won't be third wheeling us," Starr said and Michael smirked.

"Now that I can get used to," Michael said. Starr smiled and kissed him. Michael pulled Starr onto his lap as they continued to kiss. Starr draped her arms around Michael's neck. Michael's hands rested on Starr's back, gently rubbing circles. Starr pulled away and looked at Michael.

"Did you have mac and cheese for dinner?" Michael gave Starr a weird look.

"Yes," Michael said, slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"I can tell," Starr said. Michael rolled his eyes before kissing his girlfriend again.

* * *

Starr was listening to one of her songs the next day at the Haunted Star. Ellie was behind the bar working. Starr sighed and put the headphones down.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Starr looked up at Ellie. "Come on, there's something on your mind." Starr got up and walked over to Ellie.

"I don't know," Starr said. "I've just been really exhausted lately. I mean I love working on my album, but now that the recording is done, this is the boring part. I just need a break."

"Maybe you could take a few days off and go back to Pennsylvania," Ellie suggested. "See your family, relax, and not think about the album."

"That does sound like a good idea," Starr said. "But that would mean not seeing Michael."

"Seriously?" Ellie asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know the internet's a fascinating thing. There have things called video chat nowadays."

"Shut up," Starr said and Ellie stuck her tongue out at her. "You know that might be a good idea."

"What's a good idea?" Johnny asked, walking over.

"Well, all this stuff with the album has been stressing me out," Starr began. "And Ellie suggested I go home for a few days to relax and see my family."

"Not a bad idea," Johnny said. "If you want, you can have the rest of the week off."

"Seriously?" Starr asked, a smile spreading across her face. "You're the best Johnny."

"So I've been told," Johnny said, shrugging.

"But I can't leave until after the double date tonight," Starr said. Ellie froze and tried not to look at Johnny. She forgot about the double date.

"Right," Ellie said, quickly. "Sounds like fun. I have to go take care of something downstairs." Then Ellie quickly headed towards the stairwell.

"That was weird," Starr said. Johnny shrugged, but it was kind of odd. Ellie had freaked out at the slightest mention of something to do with her boyfriend.

"Well you get back to work," Johnny began. "I want to make sure those songs are perfect." Starr sighed and got off the bar stool. As she walked off, Johnny headed the same way Ellie went. He walked down the stairs and when he got to the bottom, he turned the corner. He spotted Ellie leaning against the wall, her head in her hands.

"You okay?" Ellie looked up, surprised to see Johnny.

"Just fine," Ellie said. "I just need some air."

"You don't have to lie to me," Johnny said, walking towards her.

"I'm not lying," Ellie said. "Just doing my job." She tried to walk past him, but Johnny grabbed her arm.

"We can't pretend it didn't happen," Johnny said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ellie said, trying to pull away. Johnny's grip was stronger. He pulled her back and as a result, she was even closer to him. She looked up at him. "Fine, we'll talk about it. What we did was wrong and it could hurt people. Whether or not you like it, we have to pretend like it didn't happen."

"What if I don't want to," Johnny said, leaning closer to Ellie. She caught a whiff of Johnny's cologne and she found it intoxicating. They were so close that Ellie could feel Johnny breathing on her. There was something about being around Johnny that just made Ellie unable to control herself. This time, she made the first move grabbing his face and kissing him hard on the mouth. Johnny quickly reciprocated, wrapping his arms around Ellie. He lifted her up by the waist and Ellie's legs wrapped around Johnny's waist. He walked the short distance to his office and entered before forcefully shutting the door. Ellie had begun fumbling with the buttons on Johnny's shirt, while not pulling away from his lips.

Johnny knocked as much as he could off the desk before placing Ellie down. His shirt was completely unbuttoned and he quickly slipped out of it and tossed it away. He tugged Ellie's shirt up and quickly pulled it off before discarding it as he had down with his shirt. Ellie pulled Johnny closer to her, until he was on top of her. Johnny pulled away from Ellie's lips and the two looked at each other. What they were doing was wrong, but they couldn't seem to stop. Johnny pressed his lips against Ellie's again as she reached for his belt. The point of no return had been reached and neither could give a damn.

* * *

**Remember to review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Starr was still listening over her music when Michael entered the Haunted Star. She spotted him and smiled. As she removed the headphones, Michael walked over with a brown paper bag in his hand. He sat down next to her.

"Hi," Starr said, before kissing him. Michael smiled at her.

"I brought lunch," He said.

"My hero," Starr replied as Michael emptied the contents of the bag. He handed Starr a sandwich.

"So how has your day been?" Michael asked. Starr shrugged as she took a bit of her sandwich.

"I've been listening over my songs for the album," Starr said. "Johnny wants me to make sure that they're perfect."

"Well I'm sure they will be," Michael said.

"You're just saying that," Starr said. "But thank you anyways." Michael smiled at the comment before looking around.

"So where's everyone else?" Michael asked.

"Well Lulu doesn't usually come in before four," Starr said. "Johnny went down to his office. Ellie kind of ran off."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked. Starr sighed and put her half-eaten sandwich down.

"Well we were talking and then she started acting weird," Starr said. "I kind of figured that her blood sugar got low and she just didn't want anyone to see her feeling weak."

"Are you sure?" Michael asked.

"Well if she's not back in twenty minutes," Starr began. "I'm going to go find her and she can swallow her damn pride." Michael chuckled at her comment.

"Well I guess it's good Ellie's got a friend like you," Michael said and Starr nodded with a cheeky grin on her face. Then Starr remembered her conversation with Ellie and Johnny from earlier.

"So there's something I wanted to talk to you about," Starr said.

"Oh this sounds serious," Michael said and Starr gave him a look.

"Well, all of this stuff with the album has been stressing me out lately," Starr said. "So Ellie made a suggestion and Johnny said I could have the rest of the week off."

"Hey that's great," Michael said.

"Except that Ellie's suggestion was that I spend those days in Llanview," Starr said. Michael nodded and tapped his hand in the table. "Are you okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Michael asked. "Llanview's your home. It's where your family is. If that's what you want to do, then go ahead."

"Really?" Starr asked. "You're not upset with me."

"No," Michael said. "But I will miss you." Starr smiled.

"I'll miss you too," Starr said. "But just so you know, I'll probably call you every day."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Michael said, before leaning over and kissing Starr.

"Michael," Starr said, in a scolding. "This isn't exactly the best place to be doing that." Michael gave his girlfriend a look.

"I think we've dealt with worse," Michael said. Starr rolled her eyes. "Come on, you're going home for the rest of the week and I have to share you with Ellie and her boyfriend tonight."

"Oh fine," Starr said, a small smile crossing her face. Michael smiled back before pressing his lips to Starr's.

* * *

Ellie stood with her back to Johnny as she pulled her shirt on. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Kissing him had been one thing. She could've lived with that guilt. But now? Now Ellie had truly crossed the line. Not only had she cheated on her boyfriend, but she had become the other woman for Johnny. It was a truly awful situation.

"So another thing to add to the list of it didn't happen?" Johnny asked. Ellie spun around to face him. She was not in the mood for him to joke around.

"This isn't funny you idiot," Ellie said.

"I wasn't trying to be funny," Johnny said.

"Look we've crossed a line," Ellie said. "We're now in the territory where other people could get hurt and I don't want that."

"Well I don't want that either," Johnny said. "But we can't pretend like nothing has happened." Ellie put her hand on her head.

"I can't deal with this," Ellie said. She leaned against Johnny's desk and wiped some sweat off her face.

"Hey you don't look too hot," Johnny said, walking over to her. "Are you okay?"

"My blood sugar is getting low," Ellie said, flexing her fingers. "It happens sometimes when I get really stressed and this whole situation has been stressing me out." Johnny noticed that her face was growing pale.

"Just take a deep breath," Johnny said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Do you have some juice?" Ellie asked quietly. Johnny scanned the room before spotting something. He crossed the room and picked up a half-empty bottle of cranberry juice. He walked back over to Ellie and handed it to her. Ellie graciously took it and quickly opened the bottle. She took a long sip before putting the bottle down. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, with Ellie staring at the clock and Johnny watching Ellie carefully. After some time, Ellie sighed. Her complexion had gone back to normal.

"Feeling better?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah," Ellie said. "Thanks for helping me."

"Anytime," Johnny said, smiling. There was something about Ellie that made Johnny want to be around her all the time. Sure, she was blunt and sarcastic but he had seen her at one of her most vulnerable moments. Beneath all the harshness was a sweet girl. Somehow, they both found themselves gravitating towards each other. They locked eyes when they were merely inches apart. Their lips met in the middle in a soft and sweet kiss. Johnny reached his hand up and cupped Ellie's chin. Then suddenly Ellie pulled away and nearly jumped up from where she had been sitting.

"Damn it Johnny," Ellie cursed. "This can't keep happening!"

"And yet it does," Johnny said, getting up. "Doesn't that say something to you?"

"That I'm a terrible girlfriend," Ellie said. "Look I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, or something." Then she quickly left the office. Johnny sighed and leaned against his desk. Here Johnny was, trying to prove to Carly that he was a changed man and he had gone and cheated on her again. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Ellie quickly headed up the stairs of the Haunted Star. She needed to talk to Josh as soon as possible. What she had done with Johnny was making her feel absolutely horrible. As she reached the main room, she spotted Michael and Starr making out. It almost made her want to scream.

"Ugh get a room," Ellie said as she headed over to the bar. Michael and Starr pulled away from each other and a blush crossed Starr's cheeks. Ellie grabbed her bag and walked over to the two lovebirds.

"So are you excited about our double date tonight?" Starr asked, a smile on her face.

"We've got a reservation at the restaurant in the Metro Court," Michael said. "My mom did me a favor. And believe me, they have some of the best food I've ever tasted." Hearing Michael mention his mother, Johnny's girlfriend, made Ellie's stomach turn over.

"Yeah about that," Ellie said, fidgeting with her hands. "I'm not feeling well because of low blood sugar and all that, so I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight."

"Oh," Starr said, her smile slipping away. "But I was looking forward to getting to know your boyfriend." Ellie swallowed, feeling uncomfortable at the mention of her boyfriend.

"Well you don't want me passing out," Ellie said. "I'm actually heading home now. But you guys should still go. You know, have a nice date before Starr goes home for a few days."

"Well feel better," Starr said.

"Thanks," Ellie said. "And have a good trip." Then she turned and quickly left the club. As she got outside, Ellie pulled her phone out. She quickly dialed Josh's number and waited as it rang. When he didn't answer Ellie sighed.

"Hey Josh," She began. "Listen, can you meet me at my apartment as soon as possible. I have to talk to you about something." Then she ended the call and sighed. This was going to be rough.


	25. Chapter 25

Later that evening, Starr was getting dressed for her date with Michael. She was in the bathroom working on her makeup. However, at the current moment, she was worried about Ellie. She knew that Ellie didn't always like to talk about her diabetes in a serious way, but Starr always worried when Ellie started acting funny. She was glad that she had never seen Ellie pass out because she probably would freak out every time Ellie's blood sugar started to lower.

"Hey Starr," Michael called from outside the bathroom. "Are you almost ready?" Starr shook her nervous thoughts away and checked herself in the mirror one last time before opening the door to the bathroom. Michael was leaning against the wall, wearing a white button up shirt, a black suit jacket, black pants, and black shoes.

"Well hey there handsome," Starr said, smiling at him. "You clean up nicely."

"I don't think I can quite compare to my gorgeous girlfriend," Michael said. Starr was wearing a blue dress that gently flowed out at her mid-thigh and connected around her neck. She had on black heels that made her almost reach the bottom of Michael's shoulder. Her hair was pinned back in the front and she had curled some of it very lightly.

"Well thank you," Starr said.

"Shall we?" Michael asked, offering her his arm.

"We shall," Starr said, wrapping her hand around it. They walked from the bathroom and through the bedroom. Starr was suddenly aware how dark it was in the apartment. "Why are the lights off?" But Michael didn't say anything, he just smiled and kept walking. When they reached the living room Starr gasped.

"Oh my gosh," She said quietly. There were candles all around the room and a table set up in the center of the room. "Did you do this?"

"Well I thought since tonight was just going to be me and you," Michael said. "That I would make it a special night."

"But what about the reservation?" Starr asked.

"Well the food's still from the Metro Court," Michael explained. "But I just told my mom we couldn't make it. She's probably already filled the table."

"You're amazing," Starr said, before kissing him. Michael smiled as he pulled away. He walked over to the table and pulled out Starr's chair. Starr smiled at him before sitting. Michael made sure her chair was pushed in before rounding the table and sitting down. Starr eyed the glass in front of her. "Is this champagne?"

"Like I said," Michael said, smirking. "I wanted to make this special." Starr smiled brightly before raising her glass. Michael followed suit.

"To us," Starr said. They clinked glasses before taking a sip. Starr put her cup down and looked at Michael. She was so lucky to have him in her life. "Have I mentioned that you are the best boyfriend in the world?"

"Well it's only because of my amazing, wonderful, and gorgeous girlfriend," Michael said. Starr leaned towards him and wiggled her finger, indicating he do the same. Michael did so and they met in the middle with a kiss. Then they both pulled away and began to enjoy their dinner.

* * *

Ellie paced around her apartment nervously. Josh was coming over soon and it was safe to assume that Ellie was freaking out. She couldn't live with the guilt but at the same time she knew she was really going to hurt Josh by telling him the truth. There was a knock on her door and Ellie sighed before walking over to the door. She opened it and there was Josh.

"Hey," Josh said, smiling. "So I thought we were doing a double date tonight."

"Yeah about that," Ellie said, walking away from the door. Josh walked in before shutting the door behind him. Ellie sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Is everything alright?" Josh asked, walking over to her. Ellie was looking down at her hands. "Come on, whatever it is you can tell me."

"What I'm about to tell you," Ellie said. "I am so sorry for but you deserve to know." Josh gave her a wary look, not sure where this was going. "I can't do this anymore, us."

"What?" Josh asked. "What do you mean?"

"I can't do this whole couple thing Josh," Ellie said, getting up.

"You're breaking up with me?" Josh asked incredulously. "But Ellie we're great together. We've got so much chemistry and we're clearly attracted to each other, and," Josh would have continued but Ellie cut him off.

"I cheated on you," Ellie said bluntly. Josh's eyes widened after she said it. Ellie put her hand on her head and sighed. "I'm sorry Josh, I really am."

"Like hell you are, you bitch!" Josh shouted, getting up. "I cared about you Ellie and I thought you did too! Who was it? I think I have a right to know."

"No you don't," Ellie said. "Because that's not the point. Josh, I'm breaking up with you because I cheated on you without thinking twice. It was only after it happened that I realized what I had done and I felt guilty."

"So you're breaking up with me because I was an after-thought?" Josh asked angrily. "Because you didn't care enough about me to stop yourself from becoming a two-timing skank?"

"I'm sorry," Ellie said. "But you deserve someone better."

"Maybe you're right," Josh said. "But I thought you were that someone." Ellie sighed. "My fault for assuming so." He walked over to her and got right in her face. "You are a horrible person Ellie Parker." Then Josh turned and stormed out of her apartment. Ellie flinched as the door slammed. She sat down on the couch and sighed. An odd feeling had settled over her. She had just broken up with Josh, but she didn't feel upset, or miserable, or any other stupid cliché. She just felt bad for Josh. A knock on the door brought Ellie out of her thoughts. She walked over, not sure who was there. She opened the door and was pretty surprised to see Johnny there.

"Did I just see your boyfriend driving off angrily?" Johnny asked.

"How do you know where I live?" Ellie asked.

"I'm your boss," Johnny reminded her. "I have your information."

"Right," Ellie said.

"You gonna let me in?" Johnny asked. Ellie sighed and stepped away from the doorway. Johnny walked in and then shut the door. "So what was wrong with that punk boyfriend of yours?"

"Well he's not my boyfriend anymore," Ellie said.

"Wait, what?" Johnny asked, clearly confused. "What do you mean he's not your boyfriend anymore?"

"I broke up with him," Ellie explained. "That's why he was driving off angry. He's mad at me."

"Because you broke up with him," Johnny said. "So he's hurt, he'll get over it."

"No it's not just that," Ellie said. "He didn't understand why I was breaking up with him so I told him that I cheated on him."

"You didn't tell him who did you?" Johnny asked.

"No you idiot," Ellie said. "And I'm not going to tell anyone else. But I couldn't keep dating him when clearly I didn't care enough about him to stop myself from cheating on him."

"Well I'm sorry about that," Johnny said.

"Whatever," Ellie said. "So why are you here?"

"I wanted to check on you," Johnny said. "You know, make sure that you're feeling okay. You kind of ran out earlier."

"Well I'm fine," Ellie said. "So you can go."

"You don't have to be so dismissive," Johnny said. "I just wanted to make sure you were feeling better."

"I'm not some little weakling," Ellie said. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah that's why your blood sugar got so low earlier," Johnny fired back.

"I told you it happens because of stress!" Ellie shouted at him. She sighed and put her hand on her head.

"Geez calm down," Johnny said.

"I can't calm down," Ellie said. "I can't calm down because there is a guilt grinding in my gut telling me that I am a terrible person for what I've done. I hurt Josh, someone who actually cared about me. And for what?" That comment stung Johnny a little.

"So you think what happened between us was just nothing?" Johnny asked. "Because it doesn't really seem like it."

"That doesn't matter," Ellie said. "Because you're still someone else's boyfriend and I'm a bad person for having sex with you."

"Look," Johnny said walking towards her. "I know that you feel guilty about what happened. I do too. But that doesn't mean that there's not something going on here."

"Johnny," Ellie said. Johnny ran his thumb along Ellie's jaw before cupping her chin with one hand.

"There's something undeniable going on between us," Johnny said. "And maybe it's wrong but I can't stop thinking about you Ellie." Ellie looked up into Johnny's eyes. Maybe he was right. Johnny gently pressed his lips against Ellie's. It started out sweet but then Johnny pulled Ellie closer. Ellie wanted more than anything to pull away from him, but she just couldn't make herself do it. She wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck and pressed her body against his. Johnny made quick work of Ellie's shirt, pulling it over her head in one quick move. Ellie grabbed a handful of Johnny's shirt and pulled him towards her bedroom.


	26. Chapter 26

"That was the best cheesecake I have ever had," Starr and Michael were finishing up their meal. Michael was absolutely right; the food from the Metro Court was amazing.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it," Michael said, before rubbing his hand on his shoulder. Starr noticed him wince.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Michael said, rolling his shoulder back. "My shoulder's been sore since I pushed the couch out of the way. It's heavier than it looks."

"Oh," Starr said. "I wouldn't want you hurt just to impress me. Let me help." She got up and walked around the table so that she was behind Michael. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gently began to massage them. Michael let out a breath and bent his head down. Starr smiled a little as she felt Michael's muscles loosen up. Michael turned his head and looked up at Starr.

"Thank you," He said.

"Anytime," Starr said, before leaning down and kissing him. Michael reached behind her and tugged on her waist until she was in front of him. Then he pulled her into his lap. Starr giggled before leaning her head on Michael's shoulder.

"Have I mentioned that I'm going to miss you?" Michael asked as he ran his hand along his back.

"Once or twice," Starr said. "And I'm going to miss you too."

"But it's kind of like a test-run," Michael said. Starr looked up at him clearly confused. "Well when your music career takes off, because it will, you'll be going on tour. And there are probably going to be times when I can't go with you."

"Aw you would want to go with me?" Starr asked and Michael nodded. "Well hopefully my music career will take off."

"It will," Michael said. Starr kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"But maybe I wouldn't want to schedule a tour unless my amazing boyfriend could come with," Starr said, smirking. "Or if you're still majoring in business, that degree could come in handy. Like say being the head of merchandise."

"Because I'm going to want to watch guys buy shirts with my girlfriend's face on it," Michael pointed out. Starr rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I'm just saying that we could figure something out," Starr said. Michael smiled before kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Michael said. As the candles in the room burned down, the two sat there together, just happy to have each other.

* * *

Ellie walked into the Haunted Star the next day. The guilt inside had increased considerably. She and Johnny couldn't keep doing what they had started. It was wrong and Ellie had a horrible feeling in her gut that if they kept it up, Carly was going to find out. Ellie needed to talk to Johnny. As she walked into the main room of the club, she spotted Lulu sitting at the bar with Dante. Dante noticed Ellie.

"Hey Ellie," Dante said. Lulu turned her head and smiled at Ellie.

"Hey," Ellie said, walking over. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well I have the day off," Dante explained. "And we're going to spend the day together once Lulu takes care of some bills."

"I'm almost done," She said. "And then I'm all yours today."

"I like the sound of that," Dante said, before leaning over and kissing his wife.

"Well I'll leave you to that," Ellie said before heading towards the stairs. She sighed and she headed down the stairs. Hopefully, she could actually get through her conversation with Johnny. She stopped at his office door and took a breath before walking in. Johnny was sitting at the desk. He looked up when he saw Ellie.

"Hey," Johnny said.

"Hi," Ellie said, walking towards the desk. "I need to talk to you about something."

"That doesn't sound too good," Johnny said. Ellie sighed and fidgeted with her hands. "If it's about what's been happening."

"It's not about that," Ellie said, cutting him off. "Not exactly." She stopped fidgeting with her hands and looked up at Johnny. "I can't work here anymore. Classes start pretty soon for me and I can't be working late nights when I have class in the mornings."

"You're quitting?" Johnny asked.

"Look I'm grateful that you hired me," Ellie began. "And this was a great summer job, but that's all this was supposed to be."

"So that's the only reason you're quitting?" Johnny asked. "Because of school, or is there another reason?" Ellie sighed. "Come on, you don't have to quit."

"No I do," Ellie said. "And yes this is because of another reason. I can't be around you Johnny because I keep making bad decisions."

"Yeah well what if I won't let you quit," Johnny said, getting up.

"I don't have a contract," Ellie said. "I could leave now and never look back."

"We both know that you're not going to do that," Johnny said. Ellie gave him a look before turning on her heel. Johnny grabbed her arm. Ellie turned back around and glared at him.

"Why would you even want me around?" Ellie asked. "You're in a relationship with someone else. Remember?"

"I know," Johnny said, sitting on the edge of the desk. "But I can't stop thinking about you. And you can't tell me that you feel any different."

"It doesn't matter how I feel," Ellie said. "This is wrong."

"Doesn't stop me from wanting to kiss you," Johnny said. He took Ellie's hand and pulled her towards him. Ellie looked into Johnny's eyes. She was searching for something. Something that would make her stop but she couldn't find anything. They leaned towards each other and their lips met in the middle. Johnny placed his hands on Ellie's waist, gently rubbing circles around with his hands. Ellie's hands were pressed against Johnny's chest.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ellie stumbled away from Johnny. She turned towards the door and her eyes widened. Standing in the doorway, hands on her hips and a look of shock on her face, was Carly. She stomped into the office right up to Johnny. "What the hell were you to doing?"

"Carly I can explain," Johnny said, trying to take her hands, but she swatted him away.

"You're cheating on me?" Carly asked. "Again?" Ellie flinched when she said that. She had no idea that Johnny had cheated on Carly before. It made Ellie feel even worse. Carly turned towards Ellie and from the look on her face, Ellie just wanted to curl up into a ball. "And with her? One of my son's friends?"

"Carly just let me explain," Johnny said. Carly turned her glare back to Johnny.

"I should've known you were a two-timing son of a bitch," Carly said.

"Wait," Ellie said, stepping towards Carly. "This isn't Johnny's fault. It's mine." Johnny gave her a look and Ellie knew what she had to do. "I was trying to seduce him. I wanted to get a pay raise and just asking for it didn't work so I thought if I could get him to sleep with me, then he would agree to raise my pay." Johnny looked at Ellie in disbelief. She was lying for him, to save his relationship.

"So you thought you could just sleep with my boyfriend?" Carly asked, narrowing her eyes at Ellie.

"Yeah I thought he'd like a younger fire instead of what he's been getting," Ellie said, faking her usual bluntness. Carly bought it because her hand went up and slapped Ellie right across the face. Ellie stumbled backwards, her right cheek burning in pain.

"Whoa hold on," Johnny said, getting in between the two of them.

"I don't know why you're protecting her," Carly said. "I know she works for you, but she's a little slut."

"Carly stop it," Johnny said. "Ellie's lying. She didn't come in here and try to seduce me."

"What are you talking about?" Carly asked. Johnny sighed.

"What you saw was two-sided," Johnny said. "We both took part in that kiss equally."

"Was that all you two have done?" Carly asked. Ellie looked down at her shoes, which Carly saw. Before Johnny could answer, Carly slapped him across the face. "I knew I should have never given you a second chance. We're done Johnny." She stormed towards the door. She turned back around to face them. "And you know what? You two are perfect for each other. You're both horrible people who don't care who you hurt." Then Carly stormed off. There was an awkward silence in the room for some time. Finally, Ellie broke the silence.

"What I said earlier about quitting," She said, without looking at Johnny. "Still holds true now." Then Ellie took off, her right cheek still stinging from Carly's slap.


	27. Chapter 27

Michael walked into the Metro Court looking for his mom. They were supposed to have lunch together that day. He spotted Olivia at the front desk and walked over.

"Hi Michael," Olivia said when he got to the desk.

"Hey," Michael said. "Have you seen my mom?"

"She's in her office," Olivia said. "And just a warning, she's in a pretty foul mood. I don't know what caused it, but she stormed in her and nearly scared half the staff."

"Thanks for the warning," Michael said. He headed towards his mom's office. He wasn't sure what had upset her, but he hoped she wouldn't still be too angry. The door to her office was slightly open and Michael walked in. "Mom?" Carly, who was facing the window, turned towards her son. Michael could tell from the look on her face she was upset. However, her expression changed a little when she saw Michael.

"Oh hi honey," Carly said.

"Mom are you okay?" Michael asked.

"Just having a tough day," Carly said. "But I'm sure I'll feel better after we have lunch." She tried to smile but failed. Michael noticed this and Carly sighed. "Okay I'm having a pretty terrible day. Johnny cheated on me, again."

"What?" Michael said.

"I gave that idiot a second chance and he proved me wrong," Carly said.

"Do you know who with?" Michael asked. "It wasn't Kate, was it?"

"No," Carly said. "It was your friend Ellie."

"Johnny cheated on you with Ellie?" Michael asked. "But Ellie has a boyfriend."

"Well clearly she doesn't care about him," Carly said. "Because I saw the two of them kissing in Johnny's office. And it seemed pretty obvious that wasn't all they had done."

"I just can't believe that Ellie would do something like that," Michael said. Carly sighed and walked towards her son.

"I know," Carly said. "But people surprise you sometimes. And it's the betrayals that hurt the most." Michael nodded. "We should get going." Carly headed out of the office and Michael followed suit, trying to wrap his head around what his mom had told him.

* * *

Ellie was in her apartment, lying on the couch with a pillow on her face. She felt it was safer if she just stayed there. She wouldn't hurt anyone, she wouldn't home wreck anyone's relationships, she wouldn't do anything wrong. There was a knock on the door and Ellie grumbled into the pillow. She didn't want to get up and answer. The knocking continued and Ellie sighed. She got up and headed over to the door. She was slightly surprised to see Michael.

"Hey," Ellie said. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a bone to pick with you," Michael said, walking into her apartment.

"Oh sure Michael you can come in," Ellie said sarcastically.

"Look cut the crap," Michael said.

"Geez what crawled up your ass and died?" Ellie asked. "Are you already irritable that Starr's not here? Because it hasn't even been one day."

"I'm here because I want to know what's wrong with you," Michael said.

"Excuse me?" Michael rolled his eyes. He was in a pissed off mood and didn't really want to deal with Ellie's attitude at that moment.

"You slept with Johnny," Michael said. Ellie shut her eyes and rubbed her hand across her face. "Johnny, who happened to be my mom's boyfriend. Not to mention that you have a boyfriend."

"Had Michael," Ellie said. "I had a boyfriend. I broke up with Josh."

"Before or after you slept with Johnny?" Michael asked. Ellie sighed and looked down at her shoes. "Answer the question."

"After, okay," Ellie said. "I broke up with him after. But I did it because he deserved someone better than me."

"How noble of you," Michael said. "You think that might have come in handy before you decided to sleep with Johnny?"

"Why are you so upset with me?" Ellie asked.

"Because you're messing with other people's lives!" Michael said. "Like my mom's, who was perfectly happy with Johnny until you ruined everything."

"You're being such an ass Michael," Ellie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And you're being a whore," Michael said. The insult hit Ellie hard. She narrowed her eyes at Michael, anger bubbling inside of her.

"What right do you have to call me that?" Ellie asked, her voice very low.

"I'm only telling the truth," Michael said. The two were in a stand-off, glaring at each other with such intense hate.

"Get the hell out of my apartment," Ellie said.

"Gladly," Michael said. He turned and left the apartment. As the door slammed shut, Ellie shut her eyes and tried to clear her thoughts. She was mad at Michael for storming into her apartment and being such a jerk to her, but part of her knew she deserved it. Ellie retreated back to the couch. She lay back down and placed the pillow back on her face. She had no intention of answering the door if anyone knocked again.

* * *

Michael nearly slammed the door to his apartment when he got back. He was furious with Ellie and what she had done. He knew she had a very antic disposition, but he didn't know she could be so heartless. He walked into the bedroom and sat down. Now would be the time he would talk to Starr about this, but she was in Llanview and he didn't want to bother her with this. Michael's phone began buzzing and he saw that Starr was calling. He took a breath before answering.

"Hey Starr,"

"Hi there," Starr said. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Michael said. "I had lunch with mom today. How about you?"

"I'm great," Starr said. "I had lunch with my brothers, I went shopping with my mom, and then I relaxed by the pool. I'm so glad Ellie suggested this." Michael rolled his eyes when Starr mentioned Ellie.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Michael said. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Starr said. "It's weird being back in my own room and I don't know if I'm going to like sleeping alone."

"Now that's not fair," Michael said. "I had to accept you spending time away from me and now you're teasing me?" Starr giggled which made Michael smile.

"By the way," Starr said. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Michael said. "What is it?"

"Well I texted Ellie but she never responded," Again, at the mention of Ellie's name Michael found himself growing annoyed. "And I need to find out from Johnny when next week we're shooting the photos for my album."

"Hey isn't the point of your vacation to not think about the album?" Michael asked.

"I know," Starr said. "But Johnny said that we had to take care of that next week and never let me know. So if you could talk to Ellie and have her ask Johnny about that that would be great." Michael gripped his phone and stayed silent. He didn't want to talk to Ellie, but he also didn't want to tell Starr. "Michael?"

"Yeah sure," Michael said. "I'll find out for you."

"Thank you so much," Starr said. "You're the best. Anyways, I should get some sleep. My brothers and I are going to amusement park tomorrow and we're waking up pretty early."

"Alright well have a good's night's sleep," Michael said.

"I love you," Starr said.

"I love you too," Michael responded and then he ended the call. He put his phone on the nightstand and sighed. He didn't want to talk to Ellie and really wasn't sure what he was going to do.


	28. Chapter 28

Ellie was still lying on her couch the next day, drowning in her guilty thoughts. She didn't want to face the outside world because she had this awful feeling that Carly was telling people what she did, exposing her for the awful person she truly was. There was a knock on the door and Ellie groaned into the pillow. Why couldn't she just be left alone?

"Ellie?" She lifted the pillow up when she heard Johnny's voice. "Hey Ellie, are you in there?"

"No," Ellie called out. "I am not here."

"Ellie come on," Johnny said. "Let me in."

"Absolutely not," Ellie said. "Why can't people just leave me alone?"

"Ellie just open the door," Johnny said.

"I'm not opening the door," Ellie said. "And I'm not leaving this apartment. In here I don't have to deal with Carly want to slap the crap out of me, Michael hating me, and Lulu constantly calling trying to find out why I quit."

"Can you blame her?" Johnny asked. "You were a damn good waitress. And this conversation would be much easier if you just opened the door and let me in."

"It's not going to solve anything," Ellie said. "You coming in will only make matters worse because for some ungodly reason, I can't keep my hands off you, no matter how much I tell myself it's a bad idea." There was no reply from outside and Ellie had high hopes that Johnny had finally left.

"Neither of us are in relationships anymore," Johnny finally responded. "There's nothing wrong about this anymore."

"But it's all wrong," Ellie said. "Nothing good can come of it."

"I don't think so," Johnny said. Ellie squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted Johnny to go away. She wanted all of these horrible problems to go away. "Ellie?"

"Just go away," Ellie said, just loud enough for Johnny to hear.

"Fine," Johnny said. Ellie heard footsteps walk away from the door. She sighed and shut her eyes. No, nothing good could ever come from her and Johnny even trying something together. One of them would just end up hurting the other.

* * *

Starr sighed as she walked into her room the next evening. While she had had fun at the amusement park with her brothers, she was annoyed that she hadn't heard from Johnny about the photos from her album. She sat down on her bed and pulled out her phone. She checked her phone for anything. No missed calls or texts. She quickly dialed Michael's number.

"Hey gorgeous," Michael said when he picked up. "How was your day?"

"Did you not talk to Ellie?" Starr asked.

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked.

"You were supposed to talk to Ellie for me," Starr said. "But since I didn't get a call from Johnny today, I'm assuming that you didn't talk to her."

"Yeah," Michael said. "I, uh, didn't really get a chance to. Busy day and all."

"You're lying," Starr said. Michael sighed. "Michael why didn't you take care of this favor for me? It's really important."

"Because I don't want to talk to Ellie," Michael said.

"Why?" Starr asked. "What happened?"

"It's not important," Michael said.

"Michael," Starr said. "Tell me what happened?"

"She slept with Johnny,"

"What?" Starr said. She was surprised to say the least. Ellie didn't seem like the kind of person to go after someone else's boyfriend or cheat on her own. "But she has a boyfriend."

"She broke up with him because of how guilty she felt," Michael said. "Not like she could have felt guilty before she decided to sleep with Johnny."

"Does your mom know?" Starr asked.

"Yeah that's how I found out," Michael said. "She broke up with Johnny because of it."

"God that's terrible," Starr said. "I can't believe Ellie would do something like that."

"Yeah well I guess Ellie isn't who we thought she was," Michael said. "So I really don't want to talk to her because she doesn't seem to care about what she did or who she's hurt."

"Yeah," Starr said. "You don't have to too. I'll take care of it myself."

"I'm sorry to get so riled up," Michael said, calming down. "I just don't like what Ellie did to my mom."

"No it's totally understandable," Starr said. "I'm going to get some sleep now."

"Okay," Michael said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Starr said before ending the call. She sighed and leaned back against the pillows on her bed. She was still trying to wrap her mind around everything. It was hard to imagine that Ellie would actually do something so terrible.

* * *

Ellie breathed in the fresh air. It was the first time she had left her apartment in days. She still didn't feel completely safe but she couldn't hide forever. Ellie also reasoned with herself that she needed to pick up her old hobby of photography. She had loved it when she was in high school but since she started college, she hadn't really had the chance to just go out and take pictures. Today, however, she decided she was going to get back into the habit. She had been snapping photos for a while; of people, plants, water, the sky, really anything Ellie set her sights on.

Ellie spotted a couple, a fair distance away from her. She couldn't make out their faces but they were facing each other, holding hands. Ellie picked up the camera and focused in on them. She saw their smiles and could instantly tell they were in love. She snapped the picture quickly before pulling the camera away from her eye. Upon further inspection of the picture, Ellie realized that she actually knew the couple. It was Dante and Lulu. And not only that, Dante had noticed her because the two were walking over.

"Hey Ellie," Lulu said, smiling.

"Oh hey," Ellie said. "I didn't see you guys."

"Sure you didn't," Dante said, eyeing the camera. "You know that could be seen as stalking or even creepy."

"It's a good picture," Ellie said. "For how creepy I had to be to get it."

"Can we see?" Lulu asked. Ellie nodded and pulled the picture up before turning the camera to them. A smile spread across both Lulu and Dante's face.

"Alright, it's a pretty great picture," Dante said.

"Can you send me a copy of it?" Lulu asked and Ellie nodded.

"Well I better get going," Ellie said, before tuning to leave.

"Ellie wait," Lulu said and Ellie sighed internally. If she had known originally that the couple had been Lulu and Dante, she wouldn't have stayed there, let alone take the picture. She didn't want to talk to Lulu, because she knew where the conversation would go. "I wanted to talk to you about your job."

"My former job," Ellie corrected, gently.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Lulu said. "I want you to come back to work at the Haunted Star."

"I can't do that," Ellie said. "School starts soon for me and I'm going to be too busy to hold down a job as a waitress at a night club."

"I'll give you two some space," Dante said, before walking away.

"Look Ellie I know what happened," Lulu said. "Between you and Johnny."

"Oh," Ellie said, looking down at her hands.

"I kind of made him tell me," Lulu said. "He didn't really want to."

"It's fine," Ellie said, quietly. "I should be apologizing to you. I messed up big time." Lulu smiled sadly at the younger girl.

"I can see that you're really beating yourself up about this," Lulu said.

"Well I hurt a lot of people," Ellie said. "I deserve to feel this crappy. And I certainly don't deserve you asking me to come back to work at the Haunted Star."

"Ellie," Lulu started, but Ellie put both her hands up.

"I should go," Ellie said. "I'll get that picture to you sometime." Then she quickly walked away. She couldn't deal with all of this. She didn't deserve people treating her so nicely. She had hurt too many people to deserve anyone feeling bad for her.


	29. Chapter 29

Starr walked up to Ellie's apartment. She had enjoyed her time home, but she hadn't been able to get what Michael had told her about Ellie off her mind. Michael hadn't said anything about Ellie since he first mentioned it, but that didn't stop Starr from worrying about it. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. As Starr waited, she noticed a rose leaning against the door. Starr bent down and picked it up. As she stood up straight, the door opened. Ellie stared at her blankly.

"Hey," Starr said. Ellie noticed the flower in her hand.

"You brought me a flower?" Ellie asked.

"Oh no," Starr said. "I found it here." Ellie sighed and Starr handed her the rose. "Can I come in? Please?"

"Sure," Ellie said, walking into her apartment. Starr walked in after her. She spotted a vase on the table with many roses already in it. Ellie placed the rose in the vase with the others and stared at them. They were both silent. Neither really knew what to say. Finally, Ellie broke the silence

"I'm assuming Michael told you," Ellie said.

"Yeah," Starr responded. "Is it true? Did you really sleep with Johnny?" Ellie sat down on the couch and flexed her fingers.

"Yes," Ellie said.

"What were you thinking?" Starr asked. "You had a boyfriend, Johnny was dating Carly."

"I know," Ellie said. "And that guilt has been eating my alive since it happened."

"It's just so unlike you," Starr said. "I mean sure, you've got sarcasm for days, but this?" Ellie ran her hands through her hair. She understood completely where Starr was coming from.

"Maybe not," Ellie said. "There more I stay hidden in my apartment, the more I've been thinking about this. I feel like the only reason this could ever be justifiable is the fact that when I was a kid I was so used to getting hurt that maybe I suddenly think it's okay to hurt other people to get back at the world."

"But that's not who you are," Starr said.

"Really?" Ellie asked. She got up and walked over to the window. " I've got my whole little orphan Annie complex down pat. Maybe I just think it's only fair to hurt people."

"Well maybe I just want to think the best of you," Starr said. Ellie turned and looked over at Starr, a sad smile on her face.

"That makes one of us," Ellie said. "Does Michael know you came to see me?"

"No," Starr said, looking down at her hands. "Michael was really mad when he first told me about what happened."

"Well we had a fight," Ellie said. "A pretty nasty one, so I don't expect him to forgive me anytime soon. And I also don't expect you to pick me over him."

"Who said I would have to pick?" Starr asked.

"This isn't just going to blow over," Ellie said, crossing her arms over her chest. "And even if I tried to apologize to Michael, he would never accept my apology. At some point, you're going to have to choose and I fully expect you to pick Michael."

"Well I'm hoping it never comes to that," Starr said. Ellie sighed internally. While Starr's optimism was making her feel better, she knew that eventually it would come down to Starr having to choose. Ellie eyes traveled to the vase of roses on the table. Starr noticed this.

"They're beautiful," Starr said. "Who are they from?" Ellie walked over to the couch. She picked up a note sitting next to the vase and handed it to Starr.

"It came with the first rose," She said. Starr looked down at the note. It read: _I'll keep sending them until you talk to me._

"They're from Johnny," Ellie said, her eyes still on the roses. "He came to see me earlier in the week but I wouldn't let him in. Since then, I've been getting these roses. One at a time, multiple times a day."

"Well why don't you just talk to him?" Starr asked.

"Because lately every time I talk to him," Ellie began. "I do something that I later regret. I can't live with all of this guilt. It's eating me alive." Ellie sighed. "He keeps trying to pursue something. Like something good can come about all of this."

"Why can't it?" Starr asked.

"Because one of us would just end up hurting the other," Ellie said. "If this whole thing started with lies and deceit, that's just how it would end." Ellie turned her head towards Starr. "Thanks for stopping by."

"No problem," Starr said, smiling a little. "I should get going. But don't stay cooped up in here alright?"

"Yeah," Ellie said. Starr nodded before getting up.

"I'll see you around," Starr said and Ellie nodded. Then Starr walked out of Ellie's apartment. Ellie's gaze went back to the flowers. She knew she had to do something, she just couldn't figure out what.

* * *

Michael walked into his and Starr's apartment. He had just gotten back from PCU, where he had been picking up his schedule.

"Michael?" He heard Starr call his name and a smile spread across his face. He knew she was getting back today, but he didn't really know when. Michael walked through the apartment towards the bedroom. Starr met him halfway and threw her arms around him. Michael held his girlfriend closely. "I missed you." Michael looked down at Starr.

"I missed you too," Michael said, before kissing her. A smile spread across Starr's lips as she pulled away. "So how was your vacation?"

"It was great," Starr said. "But I'm more than happy to be back."

"Yeah I'm happy you're back too," Michael said. "And now I get you all to myself."

"Someone's greedy," Starr said, smirking.

"Hey I went a whole week without you," Michael said. "I think I deserve to be a little greedy."

"Maybe," Starr said, her fingers gently moving up Michael's arms. Michael smirked and pulled Starr closer to him. He moved his hands so they were cupping Starr's face. He leaned down and kissed her gently. Starr's hands snaked around Michael's neck. Starr smiled into the kiss. She was just glad to be back and with Michael.


	30. Chapter 30

The tension in the Haunted Star was very noticeable. It was actually making Lulu really uncomfortable. Starr was sitting at one of the tables, tapping her pen repeatedly. She was supposedly writing new songs, but she just kept tapping the pen on the table. Johnny was standing behind the bar, angrily staring at the entrance.

"Where the hell is this guy?" Johnny muttered. "He was supposed to be here a half hour ago."

"What exactly are you two waiting for?" Lulu asked. Johnny sighed and tore his eyes away from the door.

"The damn photographer," Johnny said. "I hired him to take pictures of Starr for the album cover, but apparently he decided not to show. Thank god I didn't pay him in advance."

"We could always just do it another day," Starr offered, walking over. "I don't mind."

"No this idiot should be here," Johnny said. "And I want this to be done today. We can't move forward with any of the album post production until we have the album cover done." Lulu looked back and forth between Johnny and Starr before an idea came to her.

"I think I know someone who can help us," Lulu said. Johnny and Starr both looked over at her. "Just give me a second." She got off the bar stool and walked off.

"Do you have any idea who she's talking about?" Starr asked.

"Absolutely none," Johnny said. They both looked to where Lulu had walked off to. They had no idea what she was up to, but if was going to help they certainly couldn't be upset about it.

* * *

Ellie sighed as she walked up to the Haunted Star. She didn't really want to be there, but Lulu had called and said they really needed her help. Ellie adjusted her camera bag strap on her shoulder before walking inside. She spotted Lulu, Starr, and Johnny by the bar. She could deal with being around Lulu and Starr, it was being around Johnny that had her nervous. She still hadn't spoken to him and she probably would have kept avoiding him if Lulu hadn't have called her. Lulu spotted Ellie and smiled.

"And here's your photographer," Johnny looked up towards the door and was surprised to see Ellie. She had been avoiding him for at least a week, even though he had kept sending her those roses. Ellie walked over to them.

"Your Lulu's secret photographer?" Starr asked and Ellie nodded. "I didn't know you were into photography."

"Yeah it's a hobby of mine," Ellie said.

"Did you bring the picture?" Lulu asked. Ellie nodded and pulled it out of her bag. Lulu smiled and showed it to Johnny and Starr.

"Wow," Starr said. "That's really good."

"It's nothing," Ellie said. "Just a fun hobby I picked up."

"So what do you say?" Lulu said, turning to Johnny. "Do you think she's right for the job?" Johnny looked at Ellie, who fidgeted with her camera bag. If she was here, he might have a chance to talk to her.

"Sure," Johnny said. "I think she's perfect for the job."

"Great!" Starr said, smiling at Ellie. "Now I can do this photo shoot with someone I'm comfortable with."

"You still have to do everything I say," Ellie said. Starr rolled her eyes but grabbed Ellie's arm and dragged her to the other side of the room. Johnny looked over at Lulu who was still smiling. Lulu noticed him staring.

"What?" She asked.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Johnny asked. Lulu looked at him, a partially innocent look on her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lulu said. "You needed a photographer and I happened to know one." Lulu got up and grabbed her bag. "Now if you happen to take the opportunity to talk to said photographer about anything, that's your choice." Lulu smirked before turning to leave. Johnny looked over at Ellie. Even though it was sneaky, Johnny had to give props to Lulu. She had basically handed him the opportunity to finally talk to Ellie. And he sure as hell wasn't going to waste it.

* * *

"Oh that's a good one," Ellie and Starr were sitting at one of the tables, looking at Ellie's computer. They had finished the photo shoot and were looking through to pick which ones they liked. "I can't believe you never told me that you were into photography. Or that you were this good."

"Like I said," Ellie reiterated. "It's just a hobby."

"A hobby that you're really good at," Starr said and Ellie shrugged. "Jeez, when did you become so modest?"

"I just have a lot on my mind," Ellie said, casting a side glance at Johnny. He was behind the bar, trying to keep himself busy. He hadn't said anything while Ellie was taking the pictures, but now that she was done, Ellie had the feeling he was waiting to talk to her. And she didn't know if she was ready for that.

"How am I supposed to just choose a few of them?" Starr asked. "I love all of them!"

"It all depends on the mood you want your album to give off," Ellie said. "Photography is all about the emotion of the moment that's being captured."

"Well you're the photographer," Starr said. "Which one do you like the best?" Ellie sighed and looked at the screen. She scanned through the pictures not sure which one was just right for the cover of Starr's album. Then she found it.

"This one," Ellie said, clicking on the picture. It was a close-up of Starr. There was just the slightest hint of a smile and her eyes were looking up. "It just gives off this feeling of,"

"Hope," Starr said, smiling sadly. Ellie nodded and fidgeted with her hands. She knew about what happened to Starr's daughter, but they had never really talked about. She didn't want to make Starr relive the nightmare of losing her daughter. "I was thinking of her when you took the picture."

"I think it would be perfect," Ellie said quietly. Starr nodded as one small tear ran down her face. She wiped it away and stood up.

"Thank you so much Ellie," Starr said. Ellie smiled and nodded. Starr turned to the bar where Johnny was standing. "And I can't thank you enough Johnny for giving me this opportunity."

"Anytime," Johnny said. Starr smiled before heading out of the club. The club grew quiet, with Johnny standing at the bar and Ellie sitting on the other side of the room.

"I can put the pictures on a thumb drive and give them to Starr another time," Ellie said, before starting to quickly pack up her computer. Now that they were alone, Ellie was anxious to get out of there.

"Ellie wait," Johnny said rounding the bar. Ellie started to pack up her things faster when she saw Johnny coming towards her. "Ellie, come on, let me talk to you." Ellie sighed before looking up at Johnny. "Did you get the flowers?"

"Yeah," Ellie said. "They were nice. Kind of obsessive, but nice." Johnny chuckled at her comment.

"Well I'm glad you liked them," Johnny said. Ellie looked down at her hands as played around with her hands. "You're nervous."

"Am not," Ellie said, looking up at Johnny.

"You always play with your hands when you're nervous," Johnny pointed out. "It's kind of cute." Ellie blushed and went to fidget with her hands, but stopped herself by shaking them out. Johnny smirked at her actions.

"Look I have to get going," Ellie said.

"Okay wait," Johnny said. "Look I know this thing between you and me started off wrong and we hurt some people, but that doesn't mean we have to dwell on the past."

"Johnny this," Ellie started. "Us, it can't end well. If it started with us lying and hurting other people, what's to stop us from doing that to each other?"

"We won't know if we try," Johnny said.

"Then we're just setting ourselves up to get hurt," Ellie began. "And I've been hurt enough in my life." She grabbed her bags and started to walk towards the door.

"Just give it a chance," Johnny said. Ellie paused. She wanted to keep walking. She didn't want to start something that would end badly. But she just couldn't walk away. "One date, that's all I'm asking for." Ellie turned to face Johnny. He walked over to Ellie. "Just one date. If you don't think we'll work out, then I'll leave you alone. What do you say?" Ellie looked at Johnny, not sure what to say. One date couldn't hurt her.

"Okay," Ellie said. "One date." Johnny smiled and his adorable smile made Ellie want to smile right back. "I'll see you around." She walked out of the club. As she walked away, Ellie felt her lips curve up into a smile.


End file.
